Boomer Embraces Neutral Power
by samgreen90
Summary: Boomer's tired being hurt, useless, weak, & mainly evil anymore. He wants Redemption, but after being betrayed by his brothers & Morebucks & everybody thinks he's dead, but comes back scarred, suffers some memory lose (But slowly remembers those who wronged him), has new powers, understands what "real" power is, trying to understand himself, & learns to do a lot of new things.
1. Heartache

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Powerpuff Girls. They're owned by and belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.**

 _ **Here I wanted to try something** **new and add some ideas from anime media.**_

 _ **Narrator: "The City of Townsville... And it's heroes, The Powerpuff Girls are in the middle of one of they're battle of the sexes above the skyscrapers, again with The Rowdyruff Boys!"**_

The Powerpuff Girls are getting the upper hand with their evil male doppelgangers, and 2 of The Rowdyruff Boys are getting irritated for two reasons. 1. there getting beaten by 3 Girls 2 against 3. And 2. their blonde brother is not there with them due to the fact that he's on the ground and regaining consciousness as he's coming out of the dumpster he landed in trying to clean himself off then flys up joining the fight. "Hey guys I'm back!" Boomer said to his brothers only to get sucker punched by Brick. "What were you doing that took you so long to back us up, idiot!?" "That black haired girl clobbered me from behinded and I end up landing in the dumpster getting most of the crap out of my eyes." Boomer explained to Brick only to be insulted by both Brick and Butch.

 **(Sarcasm)** "Wow, that just REAL smooth of you to let happen!" Butch stated. "HEY!" "So not only do you SUCK at beating up girls, but now you STINK at it as well, figuratively AND literally!" Brick them starts laughing hard at Boomer about his cruel joke and Butch joins in making for of they're brother who's angry and dumbfounded. "Your really going to do this, right now... in the middle of a fight?" Boomer questions then Brick stops for a moment to quickly answer then continues. **(Clearing Throat)** "Uhh... **DUH STUPID! (Laughing)** " Boomer Squints his eyes had Brothers then looks at the Powerpuff Girls who starts snickering. Boomer then closes his eyes with his hand covering his eyes as well and sighs quietly mouthing off saying "unbelievable." Boomer turns around and flys out to the woods looking for a waterfall to wash off.

At that point, when the girls finally stop snickering and giggling, in the next 20 seconds, they just noticed Boomer is long gone and his brothers are still laughing about him. "Where did Boomer wonder off to?" Blossom asked "Who cares!? Not our problem now is it? Looks like this another victory for us girls!" Buttercup gloating ignoring Blossom's question like how the girls ignoring the boys as they're falling. "ANYWAY, let's roll girls!" As Blossom about to take off, she stops and looks over to see Bubbles distracted looking at the trail Boomer lefted faded away while Buttercup takes off. "Bubbles? Bubbles! **BUBBLES!?** " Bubbles gets jumpy the 3rd time Blossom's call her. "Sorry Blossom I was elsewhere, did you say something?" Bubbles asks her sister. "Yes, let's go home Buttercup already went ahead! What's on your mind? Are you thinking about your toy octopus, again?" Blossom asked.

"Octoti? No it's... Boomer." Blossom looks at Bubbles with a unsure looks after hearing that name. "What about him?" "I can't help but feel like he's going to do the something, did you see the look on his face earlier?" "No, why? Why does that matter?" Blossom asks Bubbles still dumbfounded. "I think he might be starting to develop trust issues, like I did. Anyway, I've already I lost his trail we can talk about this another time. Let's head back now I'm sure Buttercup wondering where we are and why we're not at Robin's house." Blossom is shocked and remembers. "Oh that's right! We were going to invite Robin to play with us and meet Bullet!" Blossom and Bubble fly back to their house at top speed.

Elsewhere, over at the Townsville city Brick and Butch wake up after they laughed themselves to sleep and Brick starts ranting. "Those stupid wimpy lameo girls beat us making us laugh hard again!" "Technically, YOU caused that when you made of Boomer's oder." Butch points out as Brick remembers. "Oh crap that's right. Wait, speaking of Boomer... Where is that loser anyway? It's his fault we lost to those Powerpuffs!" "Well let's go find him so we can make him pay for our defeat (growling)!" Butch looks down at his stomach as Brick does the same. "AFTER we get something to eat all that laughing sure made ME hungry." "Yeah me too, besides if we go look for Boomer now, it would be a wasted of time and of opportunity for us. So what do we wanna do? Get Boomer or get something to eat?" Brick doesn't take time to think about it and answer fast. "Yeah, I'm hungry now! Let's go get free nachos and burritos!" Brick and Butch take off to the skies.

Meanwhile, Boomer arrives at large waterfall that connects to 2 large lakes apart, closest one to him being 3 miles away and a small riverbank. Civilians don't risk coming this close due to abnormal large predator sightings, which Boomer remembers coming here. He comes here alone very so often, when he's brothers are asleep or doing evil mischief they can think of, so he can be alone when feeling hurt or/and left out. "I missed this place... Hmmm... and it 'looks' like I missed out on a lot of things here, since the last time." Boomer says as he noticed some rich fruit trees and large clean fish that up to 2 to 3 feet long. Them being Trout, Salmon, Pikes, Catfish, small normal size fish, and some freshwater eels, electric eels and different kinds of Snakeheads, including Red, Black, and Giant Snakeheads mixed in the waters between the middle lake, the waterfall, and the other lake closer to the ocean.

"The Peaches, Mangos, Plums, Dragonfruit, Pomegranates, Boysenberrys, and Honeycrisp apple trees I planted as seeds have grown faster than expected and whatever in the soil made them bigger or what was experimented on the seeds I had planted for that lab. I can also see that a lot of raptors moved here too as well for the fishes I brought here as well and a good thing too cause this lake is overpopulated with fish and it looks like the Pikes are in each of the lakes they connect to as well as the last one by the ocean."

As Boomer's busy admiring his relaxing happy place that he "somehow" accidentally created into a relaxing happy Sanctuary, he starts to get undressed to wash the garbage off of him hovering halfway between the middle of the waterfall holding his clothes to wash off, a few Squirrels are watching him but also try not to get too close due to the fact their in Bird Of Prey territory. Seeing all the large birds being Bald & Golden Eagles, Red-Tailed & Red-Shouldered Hawks, Prairie & Pregrine Falcons, and several Kestrels. All of which are surrounding the waterfall in the high trees of their nests. Not willing to take any chances getting closer, the squirrels take off before any of Raptors hear or see the critters and to tell their protector and savior, Powerpuff Bullet. That they saw "someone" who looked just like Bubbles.

 **So... What did you think of it? Let me know what you think in your reviews below, later.**


	2. Old Faces From The Past

"So... are you girls excited to see Bullet?" Bubbles asked her sisters and Robin who then asks back. "Remind me again, Who's is Bullet, why we're going to see her in the woods, and WHY your bringing me along as well?" Buttercup puts her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and answers all 3 of her unsure questions. "Bullet is a little squirrel who Bubbles saved from being killed and eaten by a Hawk and nursed it back to health and with small drops of Chemical X. She superpowers like us and even though she decided to live in the woods she still an honorary member of the Powerpuff Girls like us."

"And as for **WHY** your coming with us to see her? Well, 1. Since Bubbles really wanted to see Bullet for a long time we thought you be interested in seeing her as well and 2. Uh... since we're going to be seeing Bullet in the woods, I also would've liked to have you with me like a camping trip as well to make it worth our while. Plus I want you to come along with us to see some plants you might like looking at." Buttercup says calmly until that last part nervously as Robin smirks at her knowing she not being completely honest. "Reeeeaaally?" **(Sighing)** "Okay the truth is I really wanted to go out you tonight on our date I promised you, but Bubbles made it hard for me to say NO to her and Blossom wasn't really much help at all." **"HEYYY!"** Blossom complained at Buttercup shouts back. **"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"** "And besides It's not a camping trip, cause we're not bringing much of anything, we're just visiting Bullet for a few hours, 6 hours the most and then we're all heading back home in a timely matter." The Redhead pointed out to make clear to all the girls, especially to Buttercup who growling quietly showing with her teeth along with her annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey come on now Buttercup, don't get mad. Look on the bright side, I'm still going to be spending time with you on the detour even IF it's just going to be for only about 6 hours. It still plenty of time for all of us to have." Robin says calming her tomboy girlfriend down to think about. **(Exhaling deeply)** "Okay, are we ready to go now and what time do we go, **(sarcastically)** Miss know-it-all? _"_ Blossom's eyes open widely and darts at Buttercup on rude comment. **(Sarcastically)** "Well, Mrs. Persistent..." Blossom teasing Buttercup who eyes widened with her face turning red in embarrassment from that _"Mrs"_ comeback and is looking at Robin who's mouthing silently saying _"calm down and just let it go."_ **(Clearing Throat)** "It's Saturday and the time is now 1406 and we can't be out passed 2145. So we should go back at no later than 2100 at be on the safe side." All 3 of the girls look at Blossom like they didn't understand what she just said until Buttercup asks. "That's nice and all Blossom, but can you repeat that again only **THIS TIME** , can you say it so we all understand, some of us not use don't know how military time works or what it is?" **(Nervously laughing)** "Uh... What I said was, day aside, the time is now 2:06 PM and we can't be out passed 9:45 PM. So if we're all ready to go now instead of 6 hours we can have 7 hours in the woods to visit Bullet and head back at 9:00 PM. Did everybody understood, now?" All 3 Girls nodded their heads "Yes" to Blossom. "All right then let me let my mom and dad know first what time I'll be back and we can go, Buttercup?" Robin ask her friend for a quick ride to her house to save time and she takes her and dash out the window with her sisters behind her.

"Meanwhile back at the waterfall, Boomer is finished washing the garage of his shirt, pants, underwear, socks, and his hair, while floating in the middle of the waterfall and looks down at the large white net with tiny holes, like a screen window/door cover, under the waterfall tied up, like a hammock, 10 feet above all the fish, like a strainer, given the fact that the waterfall measures up to about 70 ft from top to bottom, it SHOULD break, but doesn't. While Boomer's about to washing the remaining garage and oder out he notices something wrong. He sees 5 large metal shards from the dumpster bin pierced on his body and are all the leight size of a large popsicle stick. He gets off the 1 on his stomach, 1 on his left thigh, 1 on each of his arms between the shoulders and elbows, but can't get the last 1 stuck around the center of his back. "Wha!? That's... That's **(Heavy Breathing)** That's not fair! **(Whimpering) THAT'S... NOT... FAIR!** " As Boomer starts crying cause he can't reach the last rusty piece of metal in his back, he notices the blood running down from the rest of his body he forgot to wash out, which he does immediately as he puts back on his clothes except for his shirt as he suddenly begins to starts floating down from exhaustion. _"This is Bad. I need to hurry it up and take this strainer cloth net down."_

Meanwhile in a another part of the woods, The Powerpuff Girls and Robin land somewhere in the woods as Bubbles calls for Bullet with her echolocation sonar as she chitters. "Uhh... What's happening? and what's that sound coming this way?" "Give it a minute." Buttercup explains to Robin. Then what happens next, they hear a boom sound and see a orange light that lands on Bubble's head, revealing a brown squirrel with large orange eyes. "BULLET!" All The Powerpuffs Girls cheer to see their old furry friend again.


	3. Hurting and Offending!

"So, THIS is Bullet the PPG's have been talking about lately? She looks cute." Robin thought to herself as she smiled and walked up towards them. Back at the Waterfall, Boomer managed to take down 3-in-1 strainer, sheet, net with all the filth that was washed out him, without any of it mixed with the fish... with all the filth. **(Groaning)** "Ugh... I'm not feeling so good, was this broken shard laced with some disgusting fluid in that dumpster?" Boomer says to himself out loud as he looks at the large cave to the left side of the waterfall. Boomer is about to fly to one of the fruit trees with the Mangos, peaches, and dragon fruits somehow he trips and fall face first on the ground. Just before he passes out from exhaustion coming from his back, he see something moving in the large grass towards him.

 **(Sarcastically)** "Well now, this is great, JUST FREAKING GREAT! 1st one of the Powerpuffs Girls knock me in a dumpster, then both my brother and the Powerpuff Girl's make fun of me like that, next I still have a piece of metal trash in my back that which I'm sure is probably infected, and now some animal probably a carnivore or something of rabies is going to take advantage of me while I'm stuck on the floor paralyzed and attack me as I'm about to lose consciousness right now, this can't get any worse!" As Boomer complains and starts getting lightheaded unable to keep his eyes open as he slowly starts crying feeling too weak as an animal in the grass comes and what looks like a small female weasel with a black fur coat. "Is that a black coated Mink? Yep, I jinxed it. It just got a whole lot worse!" Hearing how Savage and Territorial Mink's are, in his mind, he thought he'll be attacked by a vicious weasel, to which people consider as 'serial killers'. However, that's NOT what the Mink was actually doing to crawling towards him after he passed out.

Back with the girls, Bullet notices Robin beside Buttercup and flys towards her and begins to smell her and Robin gets nervous with Bullet's nails and starts to get uncomfortable when Bullet sniffs down Robin's shirt collar and accidentally falls inside. Back at the waterfall, Boomer is still unconscious on the ground with his shirt off and his face to the side thinking of proving his electricity manipulation.

 _"Hmm... What else can I think of as a weapon to make besides a baseball bat? Wait! What's that one thing called that look like 3 or 4 claws on they're hands? The one that Wolf guy uses from that Marvel comic book 'X-MEN'! What was he called... uhh? I remember now, it was 'Wolverine!' And weapons like his were farming tools called... Uhh... 'Tekko-Kagi' was it? Yeah, I think that's it! I like the ones with 3 claws-"_ But, Before Boomer can imagine making it, he then feels something moving and wiggling from his back. _"Huh, what's that I'm feeling? There's something moving in my back, and it's coming loose? Wait a minute..."_ Boomer said as he opened his eyes. "Where's that 'Mink' I saw-" Before he finishes his sentence he sees a small black tail between his eyes. "Earlier?"

The Mink was sitting on his head with it's hind legs and standing on his back with it's fore legs. Boomer looks to the corner of his right eye to see a broken mirror and on the reflection he sees himself, a handful of leeches and the Mink trying to rip the shard off. The Mink wasn't trying to threaten Boomer it was trying to help Boomer get the pain in his back out. "Huh? I can finally move again? D-Did YOU do this, for me? Why?" Boomer asks as he tries to sitting up. The Mink critters and Boomer can't understand it until it keeps going in and out his ears repeatedly. Each time Boomer hears it make nosie itit sounds different than the last one as the Mink kept making noises. "This is a bit strange, but I think I'm barely starting to understand you somewhat"

Back with The Powerpuffs Girls, the girls finally managed to get Bullet out of Robin's clothes. Robin however, was so shooken up, not only was she so exhausted with her hair messy, but she also had to hold on to Buttercup for support to stand. Then she heard Buttercup snickering, to which Robin was already annoyed with Bullet's accident.

"What!?" Buttercup still trying to hold herself back from laughing. **"WHAT!?"** Robin yelled. **(Giggling)** "You actually look nice there." As Buttercup tries to flatter her. "I feel violated!" Robin says as she darts her eyes and looks away from everyone pouting. "Cheap Cheap Cheap Cheap" **"(Crittering)"** Bubble to said to Bullet as Bullet answered back nervously to Robin, who's still mad. "What did she say, now?" "She said she was very sorry about that earlier, you like peanut butter" Bubbles translated. Then they noticed 8 more squirrels coming towards them out of breath looking for Bullet. **(Crittering)** "Bullet! We've been looking for you." **(Bullet Crittering)** "Bucky what's wrong? You guys look like you saw a 100 Hawks in one place?" **(Crittering)** "Actually, we did a nbunch of Hawks in one place!" Bullet's eyes widened in shock. "But not just Hawk. Eagles, Falcons, Kestrels and all other kinds of Raptors in the same place. **(Bullet Crittering)** "Raptors?" **(Crittering)** "Raptors meaning Birds Of Prey" **(Bullet Crittering)** "Ohh" Bubbles looks down at Bullet and the other Squirrels listen in on their critter conversation she can understand. **(Crittering)** **"** What's More..." **(Bullet Crittering)** "What's More!?" **(Crittering)** "We also saw someone who looks 'exactly' like Bubbles!" Bullet looks at Bubbles to see her jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock slowly raising her voice screaming, "WHAT!?" Which get her sister's and Robin's attention. **(Bullet Crittering)** Bubbles adds on "Yeah, that's right. My sisters and I just got here" **(Crittering)** "Hey Bubbles, what's going on?" Blossom jumped in.

"Bullet's friends said they JUST saw someone who looked just like me at some waterfall a few miles from here just now" Bubbles said to Buttercup and Blossom as they shout the same word at the same time "WHAT!?" "That completely impossible" "Buttercup's right, that couldn't be Bubbles, Bubbles is right here." "Ask them... what did this... 'Bubbles-look-a-like kid' look like" Robin asked while still exhausted and still holding on to Buttercup. Bubbles speaks squirrel to Bullet's friends for details.

 **(Crittering)** "What did he say?" Blossom and Buttercup asked Bubbles in unison. "He said kid looked to be about our height maybe smaller, had black pants and black shoes with white laces. The kid had Bright Yellow Hair, big Cobalt Blue eyes and some small cuts on 'em." Bubbles translation word for word from what the squirrel Bucky described to them. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup kept thinking who they know with those features until Robin asked Bubbles another thing.

"Ask him... if there's... anything else... they might know... about this... strange... kid." Before Bubbles could ask in squirrel the squirrel had something else to add on. **(Crittering)** "Really?" "What else did he say about this kid?" "Anything else?" Buttercup asked first followed by Blossom afterwards. "He said the kid also had a long-sleeve shirt with a big black line across the waist. A... 'Cobalt'... Long-Sleeve... 'Blue'... Shirt."

"Wait, Cobalt Blue?" "Yeah, why?" Bubbles answered Robin. "Didn't you says that was the same color of the kid's 'eyes' earlier?" "Yeah, and how does that help?" Buttercup to Robin question. I thought you were the only person who wear clothes that 'literally' match the color of your eyes, in Blue." Robin pointing the obvious fact. "Well, yeah. I do dress like that and s-" Before Bubbles could finish her sentence, she suddenly remember who fits in the description of who the squirrel was talking about then continues her sentence slowly and quietly to where only Bullet can hear her. "So does Brat and Boomer" "What was that?" The 3 girls ask in unison to Bubbles.

She drops Bullet out of her arms on the ground. Then she changes the subject as she grabs the squirrel Bucky in a rush. **"CHEAP CHEAP CHEAP?! CHEAP, CHEAP CHEAP, CHEAP CHEAP CHEAP, CHEAP CHEAP!? (WHERE IS HE!? PLEASE, TELL ME, WHERE IS HE, RIGHT NOW!?)" (Crittering)** The squirrel Bucky sees the worried or cautious look on Bubbles's face & doesn't hesitate to tell her and point where to go.

 **And That was Chapter 3! What did you think of it Mlpgirl1998?Let me know what you think and leave a comment in the review box below. The next chapter will be up soon. Until then, keep waiting.**


	4. Fear and Worry

She drops Bullet out of her arms on the ground. Then she changes the subject as she grabs the squirrel Bucky in a rush. **"CHEAP CHEAP CHEAP?! CHEAP, CHEAP CHEAP, CHEAP CHEAP CHEAP, CHEAP CHEAP!? (WHERE IS HE!? PLEASE, TELL ME, WHERE IS HE, RIGHT NOW!?)" (Crittering)** The squirrel Bucky sees the worried or cautious look on Bubbles's face & doesn't hesitate to tell her and point where to go."Waterfall! Massive Cave! Surrounded by big trees & Birds with big talons?! That way! Gotta! Come on girl! Let's get going!" Bubbles says quickly to her sisters, Bullet, & Robin as if she taking charge.

"Bubbles what's wrong?" "Yeah, why are you so worked up so suddenly?" "Yes, your kind of starting to scare me a bit. What is it?" Buttercup, Blossom with Bullet in her arms, and Robin asked worried. "I'm sorry about that, just now. I'll explain on the way" Bubbles takes off leaving a blue beam behind while Blossom and Buttercup give a "oh well" gesture. "Can you keep up with me or do you want me to carry you on the way there?" Blossom asked knowing she can't understand Bullet, so Bullet holds on tightly letting Blossom what Bullet wants before take off leaving Buttercup and Robin behind last as Robin grab her girlfriend's shoulder as she's asking her something.

"Umm... Buttercup?" Buttercup looks to face Robin who's now got the Raven haired tomboy blushing. "Ca- Can you hold me Buttercup, but not too tight?" Robin asking looking at her like Buttercup's her White Knight in shining armor. _"Stop that, Robin! Your embarrassing me" "I know, but you know THAT was worth It. Now let's go, or else your sister will 'Really' give you something to be embarrassed about."_ Robin and Buttercup spoke telepathically to one another. As Buttercup took off holding Robin in a bridal style, with Robin's arms around Buttercup's neck, as they quickly caught up with Bubbles and Blossom.

"Soo what's 'really' gotten Bubbles soo worked up?" Buttercup asks Blossom. "Apparently, this 'kid' the one the squirrels mistook for Bubbles..." "Yeah?" "She thinks that kid might actually be... well, Boomer" Buttercup's eyes widened in shock hearing that name said. "Your kidding me? The Rowdyruff Boys are here too!?" "No! Just Boomer, and only Boomer alone! I don't know what's he's doing here but we're about to find out" Blossom said.

Meanwhile, Boomer was standing on some boulders, unaware that ones loosened and his hands on a rock formations next to the waterfall. He's arms are out and glowing with yellow and white colors forming Tekko-kagi claws made of Lightning, using his imagination. He continues to keep trying to focus, but still failing to maintain it's form, going on 20x's. While he's doing that, his new Mink friend, who he neglect to ask her name, is helping by get the leeches and the large shard out of his back, without trying to bite the all the blood sucking worm's heads off.

"Oww!... I thought... Owww!... This wasn't... Owwww!... Suppose to... Owwwww!... Hurt this... **OWWWWWWWW! (Heavy Breathing)** ...badly?!" Boomer says while trying to hold his voice back from screaming loudly. **(Squeaking)** Boomer starts sighing before talking in a depressing tone. "No, no. It's... It's okay, I know your just only trying to help anyway you can for me" Boomer tells the Mink not to apologizes for ripping the leeches off his back one by one. While he's legs are starting to shaking, he slowly starts to get light-headed. "You know, I forgotten to... ask you something:" **(Crittering)** "What do I... call you?" **(Squeaking)** "No! I KNOW... your a Mink, but that's not... what I'm asking." **(Crittering)** "I meant,... what's your name?" "Ohhhhh" That was Mink sounded saying that after hearing that question feeling less dumbfounded now. **(Crittering)** "So you don't have a name after all? Hmm..." Boomer said thinking to himself out loud then a light bulb burst on over his head as he smiled. "From here on out, Your name... will be 'Mya'" The Mink looks unsure at first. "Oh! My mistake... I meant to say Nia. Your name will be... Nia will an 'I'." Boomer corrected himself. The Mink smiles at the idea that Boomer think of her, but then notices he can't keep his eyes open then she crawls behind him and sees why.

The leeches on have gotten bigger than intended. Before the ones she pull were as big as an adult human's middle finger. But now, the remaining 9 leeches are as big as large tube of toothpaste. Nia got too distracted acknowledging Boomer she forgot to take the leeches out, and now, their too big for her to remove by herself. Boomer loses his footing and balance on one the boulders he was standing on as one of the big rocks moves, his foot slip. Boomer tries to stand back up or fly but the damage is done as his mouth and eyes are wide open, but can't get his voice out to scream. Boomer has fallen down doing the splits with his legs so spreaded wide open that that's his body looks like a thin Arrowhead pointing downward.

And to make matters worse for himself, not only can he not try to stand back up, but he's soo tried and feels so much pain running to his back and now his sore hips he collapses on the ground face first, due to Nia pulling him from the front towards her so he doesn't accidentally stab himself through the back with shard still in there or so the Pikes in the water don't nall on him while drowning. That's twice she's willingly saved his life while he was vulnerable.

As he starts to lose consciousness, he sees Nia close up in his face from his P.O.V. getting blurry, he looks above her to the skies and sees one the Falcons who live in his sanctuary coming back down to him and 3 multi colored beams. The Powerpuff Girls, Bucky, Bullet, and Robin have arrived to Boomers location.

* * *

 _ **Yeah so...,**_ _ **I decided to "add" some details in story from both**_ ** _Mlpgirl1998 (Pet Name) & Honey-On-Toast (Buttercup's ability like Stopping Time and Telepathic Communication) earlier stories. What do you 2 think? _**

**_Unfortunately my phone is still acting up with me and it's moving slow somethings, so I'm going to be a little bit behind on catching up with everything else I have to do, but I will have it done soon. Leave your comments in the Review box below. Until then, later._**


	5. Nice Day, For Past Fear Reunions

The Squirrel Bucky points down to Bubbles where he found Boomer. Before Bubbles could see, the wind blew something so suddenly it hits her face blocking her view. When she removes it she and shocked to see the clothing with holes, It's Boomer's long sleeve shirt. "What the?" Bucky squeaks to Bubbles then points below her to see a strange colored Falcon with Red and Black feathers landing on the ground, a ferret, which she "assumes" is what it is, but before she can see what the last thing is, her sisters, Bullet, and Robin.

"Girls you need to see this." Bubbles says worried. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" Buttercup is unsure as she asks her Sister, but doesn't respond until Blossom and Bullet shows up to the Blonde Puff with a worried and sad look. "Bubbles, what the matter?" Blossom asks worried cause she really hates seeing her sister look like this, then notices something in her hand. "What's that?" Bubbles hands it to her redheaded sister who's also shocked. Then Buttercup and Robin jump in breaking the silence as Robin ask changes Bubbles's mood.

"Hey, what's that?" "It one of The Rowdyruff Boy's-" Robin interrupts Bubbles. "No! Not that. That! Down there, on the ground between the big cave and the large pond. What's that?" Robin points to getting Bubbles attention. Blossom holding Bullet, Bubbles holding Bucky, and Buttercup holding Robin land on the ground and put they're 3 companions they were carrying down safely, and all 5 of the girls are looking around their surroundings and they were in awe.

"Whooooaa!" All 5 girls and Bullet say unison as they are fascinated and impressed. "This place is amazing!" Buttercup yelled. "Wow! Look at how big all these fruit trees are!" Robin said excited as she looked around and noticed not only how many fruit trees there are, but they all surround the large body of water from the waterfall. She also noticed the water going down, a stream that's 4ft wide that connects to some lakes that lead to the ocean.

As Blossom, Bubbles and Robin looked around the waterfall and the unusual large number of fish together Catfish, Trout's, Salmon, and Pikes, Buttercup notices Bullet's gone and without telling Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin, who are busy looking at fish, she goes looking for Bullet... by herself. Bullet scurried to the smell of blood near the cave and found Boomer and she did, but stops to see where she was already heading towards.

Eventually, Buttercup does hear and find Bullet sent flying against a tree back first. Buttercup then sees a Hawk, with a Metal artificial wing, pinning Bullet to the ground with 1 of his talons holding her sees Bullet in danger rushing towards the Rogue bird, but then she stop to see what direction the Hawk came from and when she does she's shocked to see a Mink and a Falcon not far behind him, and then she finds Boomer still unconscious . The 2 hunters see Buttercup and stay on their guard. They don't want anything or anyone near Boomer injured and in a weakened state.

Earlier before Buttercup arrived, Bullet scurrying towards Boomer, but stop when she sees a Peregrine Falcon with Red and Black features and a Mink with Black talking, Bullet gets closer to listen in.

Back with Nia and the altered colored Falcon, The worried Mink starts questions The Strange Raptor.

 **(Screeching, Chirping, Squeaking and Crittering Translation)**

("Who are you and why are you here?") Asked Nia with caution. ("WHY I'M HERE!? Well, I'M here in is because, If that wasn't obvious, I LIVE HERE, SLICK!") Nia look startled and frozen in fear from the female Falcon's lungs with a screeching/screaming response in the Mink's ears and her facial reaction show her eyes wide open. As the bird pointed to her nest tree behind the mink above. Looks to where she's pointing to see her tree, her nest, and her husband, who's feathers look... normal colored. 47ft above them waking up and waving. The Falcon gets on Boomer's back, grabs and then tries rips off 4 of the bigger leeches without cutting and digging through Boomer's skin with her talons. ("And as for your '1st question': my name is 'Riza' and I was well... Rather, I THOUGHT was normal Peregrine Falcon born in wildlife sanctuary, not in a lab.") Nia looked confused and asked only to get her question ignored. ("Wait... What was that 'last' part about your birth?")

("That aside, Now 'I' have some questions for you, 'Rare Mink': Who are you? What happened to Boomer, the founder of this sanctuary, who also brought us here? and what is this rusty piece of metal and these black nasty things squirming around it on his back?") The Falcon asked The Mink as she chirped. ("Well... Uhh. My name is 'Nia.' Umm, Boomer got in a fight which ended with him leaving as he was laughed at by his own brothers as well as The Powerpuff Girls who snickered also. He said he wasn't feeling good and this piece of metal was infected in his back, so 'I' put those leeches on his back to suck out the infection, but I didn't expect them to get THIS bi-")

Before Nia can finish her sentence, a Hawk with a left cybernetic artificial metal wing gets they're attention from the side, accidentally startling them as he screeches and comes out.

("Murdock!?") Riza asks the handcap Hawk only for him to glare at her as he reminds her in a soft tone. ("I thought I told you all never to call me by 'that' name, anymore!?") ("You've abandoned your real name becau-") The Hawk cuts off the Falcon and tries to change the subject back as he sees Bullet barely getting closer. (" **YES**! Also, what is this?!") ("What's what?") Riza asks as the Hawk darts pass Nia and her as they now see Bullet pinned down to the ground trapping her with his talons, 5 feet in front of them.

(" **This!** What is this?! And just to 'remind' you: My NAME is 'Steel Wing' now, oka-") The Hawk repeats the question as he looks back to Riza and back to Bullet, only for the expressions on his face shows a look of Fear and Rage mixed up when gets a better closer look of Bullet.

("Wait a minute... Hmm... You... **(thinking to himself then starts gasping and grunting with steam) You... I KNOW YOU!")** Steel Wing shout in Bullet's face as he now recognizes her recognizes her. The Hawk was livid and complaining remembering the same Critter who did this damage to him, while barely unable to keep his temper in checked. Riza's flies next to he asking The Handicap Hawk. ("Murdock, what's wrong!?") Steel Wing looks back at her glaring at her and says: **("It's HER! The 'personal' Nightmare has returned to haunt me more again!").**

* * *

 ** _So... What did you think? I know it's not talking a lot of Boomer x Robin, or Buttercup x Robin, yet, but I'm still getting there slowly. Leave your comments on the Review Box below if you liked it. I'll be working on the next chapter later, hopefully._**


	6. Feathers are Ruffed!

("Wait a minute... **YOU!? I REMEMBER YOU!** ") Steel Wing shout in Bullet's face. Bullet is traumatized and is having trouble remembering The Hawk. The Hawk was livid and complaining remembering the same Critter who did this damage to him, while unsure if he's able to keep his temper in checked, right now. Riza comes flying closer to see what's got Murdock/Steel Wing so furious. ("Murdock! What wrong with you!? And Who is this Squirrel you got pinned down!?") Riza asks worried. **("YOUR THAT LITTLE DAMN SUPERPOWERED SQUIRREL THAT SHOT ME DOWN WITH THOSE STUPID ACORNS BACK THEN AND DID 'THIS' TO ME!")** He screeched at Bullet as he slightly moved closer towards her face while holding his artificial wing with his other wing on the shoulder as he still had to endure all that pain after their "last encounter." While making sure his fake Wing's still connected in place, he then called her out by her title and by her name. **("THE SO-CALLED POWERPUFF SQUIRREL HERSELF: 'STRAY BULLET'!")**

Riza's eyes widened, as did 2 of the male Eagles flew out of own separate nests, in shock looking back at Bullet in their private territory after hearing Steel Wing mention that name of the squirrel with the Orange eyes and powers, who he's got pinned. ( _"So... 'This' is the squirrel he's been telling us about who did THIS to him. The one who he holds responsible for the his loses."_ ) Riza thought to herself about what Murdock mentioned earlier about being beaten by a Superpowered squirrel when welcomed to live here.

("You've got a lot of nerve sneaking in HERE of all places, where YOU'RE kind are not welcome here in our Sanctuary!") After hearing that, Bullet questions the Hawk wondering if he was trying to be rude. ( _ **Chattering)**_ ("What!? **'My Kind!?'** What the Hell are you, some kind of racist!? Wait, did you just say 'Your' Sanctuary?") Bullet asks sounding confused as The Hawk moves his head close up in her face repeating himself in a annoyed tone. ("Yes! 'Our' Sanctuary... for Predators").

Riza thought to herself as she looked at Bullet, then back to Nia and Boomer, looking annoyed. ( _"This is bad! Where the hell is Sora?"_ ) Riza said worried as she looked and saw Buttercup coming at Steel Wing and got ready to take flight at her. ("Watch after him, okay?") She said to Nia as the Mink nodded her head said ok. As Riza ripped off 2 of the leeches from Boomer's back, she taking off and called out to the others on alert.

 _ **(Loud Screeching)**_

 **("EMERGENCY: WAKE UP! MULTIPLE TRESPASSERS IN THE AREA!")**

Riza cried out an alert. The Distress call, which later got The PPG's attention and some the other Birds Of Prey's attention as well as they all were wide wake up now. They heard The Falcon's cry and the 2 Eagles who are closer and the rest of the Raptors look down to what they all were seeing in their surroundings from below were, a Boomer down, an unwelcomed Superpowered squirrel, and 4 unwanted human little girls threatening their presents. Buttercup reacted quickly first and already found Bullet before her sisters noticed that or her gone. However Robin did noticed and followed her. "Huh? What's that sounds? Nevermind that! Hang on Bullet, I'm coming!" Buttercup yells, but before she even touch Steel Wing to Save Bullet something hits her from the side of her head. That "something" being Riza's beak grazing Buttercup as she flies pass her and is flapping her wings in front of the Green Puff Girl.

 _"Damn it, I don't have TIME for this!"_ The Light Green Puff Girl thought to herself then yelled out loud. "HANG ON BULLET" Then she sees her girlfriend Robin slowly coming out from the side of the shadows crawling from the trees. _"What the F- Robin, what the hell are you doing!?"_ Buttercup thought worried telepathically to her future lover. _"I'm trying to help, I think I found 'that boy' Bubbles was worried and talking about, but I think I see 2 things in his back, a large leeches and a big green rusty piece of metal above the leech on the center of his back. I'm going to see if I can get them out of him"_ Robin said mentally back to Buttercup waiting for an answer from her seeing her look confused. **_(Cricket chirping in their minds)_** _"Your joking, right?"_ Buttercup asked which was followed with an awkward silence after that. It was only till at that point, Buttercup realize what Robin was saying. _"Oh God, Your_ _actually 'dead serious' about trying to help and save him, were you?" "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"_ Robin answered dumbfounded as Buttercup complained questioning. _"Why... He's one of the bad guys you forget that why bother helping him he hates, it's probably a trap he's playing." "I doubt he's faking it, Buttercup. I'm going to get closer and grab hi- OMG!"_ Robin stops thinking and stops crawling after getting a closer and better look of Boomer's back with her hand over her mouth, which starts worrying Buttercup.

 _"Robin what's wrong, are his brothers...?" "No, it's not that!_ _I'm close enough to see his bare back, and it looks infected. He really needs help! Also, I think I can see some dried tears on his face." "Wait, he was actually crying about something?"_ Buttercup is more than confused now while fending off against The Red And Black Falcon. But before Robin can answer her, Riza who is annoyed by The Green Powerpuff Girl's funny facial expressions, cuts Buttercup's Left shoulder deep thinking The Green Puff was mocking her. "Owww! I think I might have 'provoked' it, a little. _Robin, what's Boomer doing? Did he see you? Is he hurting you? Is he grabbing your hair? IS H-"_ _"Buttercup, calm down! He's not doing 'anything' to me, yet! He's moaning softly in pain, but still sleeping, well out cold actually so-"_ Before Robin could finish thinking this will be very easy and she won't get hurt, she looks to the right side where Boomer's has lying down and here's something growling and crawling out revealing itself as Robin pulls her hands back and says 2 words out loud softly Buttercup's can hear from that distance. "Uh Oh" "Robin, you okay?" Buttercup asked, realize Robin stopped thinking and physically spoke out loud.

From Robin's P.O.V. Robin sees a black weasel coming out snarling at Robin who been touching, moving, as well as dragging Boomer's unconscious body back away. Robin doesn't try to move away from Nia because she not leaving Boomer unattended with it. Seeing as it's growling, Robin thinks it's aggressive and thinks Boomer is food. But then she notices the way she's standing in front of Boomer, Nia's trying to protect him from Robin, not eat him. _"There's a black weasel in my way between me and Boomer, now. It's hissing and growling at me. And it thinks I'm trying to hurt Boomer."_ "Oh, oh no... Trying settling it down or something" Buttercup says while dealing with Riza's talons unaware she spoke out loud having Riza give a look thinking to herself, (" _Who is this 'Robin'? Can't be a bird must, be a human. And for that matter, who is she even talking to right now, cuz it's not me?")_ Riza thought dumbfounded. _"Your joking, right? I'm not Bubbles, I can't talk, translate, or/and communicate with what all animals says like Bubbles does. That's not how it works and I don't have the sames powers like you, your sisters, your ex-boyfriend Boomer here, or his brothers. Get Bubbles here to talk it down?"_ Robin thinks to Buttercup doubting herself.

 _"1st of all: People think Boomer is suppose to be Bubbles's boy version look alike. He's spikey Raven Hair brother Butch, is NOT my ex-boyfriend and I don't even like him, even when he had that small ponytail. 2nd, I thought you could handle some small wild animals you have to try. And 3rd, Bubbles has her hands full and Blossom and I can't do that either as well."_ Buttercup complained in her head telepathically to her girlfriend. It's was at THAT point Riza found out what the Green Puff was really doing, who she was talking to, where Robin was, how they were communicating with each, and what Robin was doing. Riza looks back to see how Murdock is doing, only to see him on getting beaten up repeatedly by Bullet while she's standing on top of him. _("Oh My God... Murdock was right about this squirrel, she's really out to get him!")_

Meanwhile back with Blossom and Bubbles. "What's going on, Blossom?" Bubbles cried trying to cover her ears. "I don't know, but it can't be goo- INCOMING!" Blossom yells as she tackles Bubbles down changing her comment as dodges an attack from one of the Birds Of Prey. It missed Bubbles thanks to Blossom's quick thinking reaction, unfortunately, "she" wasn't as Bubbles noticed the damage on her sister. "You okay Bubbles?" Blossom said. "Am 'I' okay!? Check yourself, your bleeding... and that Hawk stole your bow" Bubbles says worried as her sister check herself only to find a wet spot on the back of her head and her bow's IS gone and what stole it is coming back. "No way" "What is it, Blossom?" Bubbles asked confused. "That's NOT a Hawk... That's a Golden Eagle! I've never seen one close up, where's it's nest?" Blossom said sounding excited and worried at the same time. Hearing those last 3 words from the Redhead, the Golden Eagle feels theaten and dives in grabbing Blossom by the arms at top speed and tosses her into a Boulder cracking it with her own momentum as he turns back around. "Owwwww" Blossom said slowly. Before Bubbles could jump in and help her sister, she hears something closing in on her.

 _ **(Screeching)**_

"Now, What!?" Bubbles complained.

* * *

 _ **Sorry, that was SO long to type up. But then again, this took TOO long to get back to. More will be coming in soon. I'm also going to add that orange octopus doll I've seen on other fan arts and fan comics he has with him, the only problem I have is, I don't know what name he calls the doll. If any of you do, let me know in the box below, okay? Thank You and later.**_


	7. Fly My Pretties, Fly, Fly!

_**(Screeching)**_

"Now, What!?" Bubbles complained.

She turned around and saw another Eagle coming towards her, scratching off some strands of her hair from her pigtails upsetting her. "What The Hell!? WHICH 1 OF YOU BUZZARDS DID'THIS'?! SHOW YOURSEVES!" Bubbles shouted. Why, because all the 3 of PowerPuff Girls, Compared to Blossom, Bubbles takes more pride in her hair than "any" of her sisters. So This will tick her out if not "piss" her out. Then the Hair Assailant reveals himself to be a Bald Eagle, holding small strands of blonde hairs in one of it's talons. Bubbles stares with Angry Eyes as the Bald Eagle Stared back with more serious Angry Eyes as Blossom watches her sister. "A Bald AND A Golden Eagle Together!? What the hell going on? Am 'I' dreaming or is this really happening?! And WHY are these Birds Of Prey Attacking us!?" Blossom rants at the same time she's completely dumbfounded as she has no clue what's wrong and what's going on.

Meanwhile, back in Buttercup and Bullet's situations, Murdock still has Bullet pinned down with his talons, while Buttercup is distracted by Riza trying to claw her while at the same time, Buttercup is trying to keep The Falcon busy. As Bullet continues to struggle she notices that The Hawk isn't paying attention to what as he's thinking about everything that's happened to him up to THIS point. Then Murdock comes back to reality after Bullet bites his middle talon on his left leg pinning her down, then she bends it to the left side of her head in a odd angle. So basically, Bullet forced Murdock to loosen his grip on her, by breaking his middle toe.

 _ **(Screeching)**_ Murdock is screaming in pain too loud, At that point, all of The Birds Of Prey in the trees are watching from the safety of their nest while they're eggs shielded with the adult's wings, watching in horror. _**(Screeching Communication)**_ ("Everything what Murdock said about this Squirrel was the truth after all, she WAS the same squirrel out to get back at him. She threat to us all") said one of the Kestrels from her nest. ("No wonder Boomer banned squirrels from being allowed to come here in the these woods, the lakes, and the waterfall in a 10 to 15 mile radius and us hunting them outside his and our territory. But he surprisingly said it was alright is to hunt and/or kill if they raid, eat, but mainly STEAL his fruits and vegetables crops he planted here in the territory, like those Grey and Red Squirrels 4 weeks ago. But my point is, I've misjudged Murdock!") ("No Jennifer... We've ALL misjudged Murdock and we all didn't believe him. All expect for Boomer, he was the only one who did, believe he was right.") Said her mate sitting next to her.

As all the predator birds watch Murdock get beaten by the little Superpowered Brown Squirrel, not far Robin tries to reason while barely backing 4 steps away as Nia's slowly moving toward her, with her teeth out as she snarling, and then Robin stopped and started looking annoyed.

 _ **(Snarling)**_

"Look, I don't know if you can understand me or not. But I can promise you THIS when I say: I won't hurt him at all, I'm JUST going to get rusty piece of metal on his back, assuming his your friend and not your dinner, is he?" Robin asks The Female Mink as Nia stops growling and snarling at Robin when both of them hear something coming from Boomer.

Boomer's still unconscious and he's coughing hard, which worries both the girls, not because he's coming down with something, but because Robin sees and Nia smells some blood spraying and drooling out of his mouth. Instead of fighting both rush towards Boomer. Nia standing in front of Boomer's face with her paws on his face shaking him to wake up, but then notices Robin standing behind him on her knees grabbing the last large leech and the piece of metal in his back. She gets the leech off after putting her foot on his back forcing it and falling over when it detached. ("Well... I guess she 'wasn't' intending to harm him after all") Nia said chattering as she watched Robin struggle to get the shard out. _**(Grunting)**_ "Al... most... got it... out... (Yelp) HA, GOTCHA!" Robin yelled after falling over on her back, again. But as that happens, Boomer finally wakes up and tries to sit up but complaints as his body's still sore.

* * *

 _ **Okay so... Are you all excited Boomer's back? It took a long time to get to this point, but now I'm at this part, totally worth it. Let me know what you thought of the story and your comments in the box below.**_


	8. I've got plenty of questions on my mind

**(Groaning)** "What the hell is all that noise being made? And what happen" Boomer said as the sudden shock of pain forced him to awake again as he looks to his right and see 9 of the bigger leeches removed and no more on his back anymore as he closes his eyes. "Finally their all... gone. Thank You, Nia..., Riza and-" Before Boomer could finish his compliment as he opens his eyes, he looks in front of him to sees Robin and is confused. "Umm... Who the hell... are you and... Why are... you here in my... private pla- Owwwww, my legs! What the hell happened to my...!? Oh, NOW I remember how that happened" Boomer said as he tried standing, he falls on his knees remembering how he did the splits.

He tries to stand, but fails and falls again, until Robin grabs his arm and puts it around her neck for support as she smiles while Boomer looks dumbfounded. "Hmm... Who... Are You?" Boomer asked while his legs were still shaking hard in Pain. "Oh, my name's Robin Snyder, I'm a friend of The Powerpuff Girls." Robin says while looking at Boomer trying to help him on his feet, who also has a confused and worried look on his face that's making Robin curious to know why. "What's wrong?" "Pleeeease tell me you didn't bring them _**HERE**_ , and that their _**NOT**_ fighting and messing around with my feathery..." Before Boomer could finish his question, him and Robin see The Powerpuff Girl's fighting with a Bald Eagle, a Golden Eagle, and a Falcon with Black and Red feathers, then he looks to the right side where he's standing and see Bullet continuously pummeling Murdock who's bleeding all over the place as his wounds have reopened as Boomer finishes his question and say something else. "…Friends? Wait, Is **_that_** what and who I think it is, **HURTING MURDOCK!?** " Boomer yells has he recognizes Bullet, despite this being the first time meeting her up close.

Nia pulls on Robin's pants sleeve hinting, _you may want to step back_ as Nia and Robin watch Boomer's legs shaking, but mainly both of his arms lighting up with White and Yellow electrical colors as he's yelling repeating himself. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Then he crosses his arms and Robin and The Mink try to move back, but Robin realizes she can't get out of whatever THIS is about to happen with Boomer, until another Eagle comes landing above Robin, towering over the girl. Robin couldn't believe what she was seeing, a big Harpy Eagle.

The Eagle stands 3 feet taller than Robin and picks up Nia and puts her in Robin's hands holding The Mink, and then The Harpy Eagle gets behind Robin and unfolds her wings stretching them out, then wraps them around Robin like a shield and then tucks it's head waiting for Boomer to make his next move. "Oh, I have no idea what's going on now and I'm surprised this Eagle didn't eat you when she picked you up and didn't eat me, …yet." Robin said talking to The Mink, who's making herself comfortable in a tight space.

Back with Buttercup and Bullet, Bullet finally stop punching Murdock's face. (Chattering and Chirping) _**(Heavy Breathing)**_ ("Did you… finally… get that… out of your… system, or are… looking… for… some more… victims, like me, for… you to… kill, you… monster!") Murdock slowly responsed taunting the Squirrel. ("What did you just call me, Big Bird?") Bullet chatters back to the comeback. ("I said, 'Your... A... **MON…** **STER'** and… you just… now… proved it… All the… other birds… like me… are… talking… about… you… and their… not please. And… 'this'… is why… your kind… are banned, why your… not worth… killing to… get back…at you, and… never… welcomed… here… under… Master Boomer's… Orders.") Murdock says panting hard out of breath. Bullet looks up and hears the other Birds Of Prey chirping about her making her uncomfortable and looks back at Murdock grabbing him. ("What you meant when you said, 'Me making victims like you?' and who are you?") Bullet questioned.

("How disappointing,… that you… don't remember… your own… attacker,… who's the cause… of you… being… who you… are now,… and whom… you wanted… to get… back at… after you… had me… shoot down… for your… payback") Murdock says to Bullet as it starts to come back to her memories, then Murdock is our heads up. ("Speaking of… which") "HEY!" Bullet looks in front of her to see where that voice came from, only to see a mud ball with some electricity on it hit her in the face, and the hit and push her back against a tree stunning her for a while until she gets back up. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stop and are shocked to see Bullet go down without warning so fast. Bullet stands up and wipes the mud off her face and sees someone taking 7 step towards her shaking, with a yellow and white baseball bat starting to disintegrate. "Get away from him, you **BITCH**!" Boomer rants screaming and towering over Bullet as the electricity finally takes effect and paralyzes Bullet, for the moment, and Bullet and PPG's starts trembling with their pupils and irises shrink down into dot, hearing and watching Boomer snap like that, even Robin has a worry look while the birds and Nia have their mouths open responding in unison "Ohhhhhhhh" with smirks.

Then turns towards Buttercup and her sisters and calls the Birds Of Prey by their individual names. "Brass, Dome, Riza…" Brass being The Golden Eagle, and Dome being The Bald Eagle fly towards Boomer, as well as Riza, for their further instructions. "Riza, get that large empty glass milk that has a White circle on it with a Green outline of a Oak leaf and that small bag of pellets that say 'Plasma' on it, and that big plastic cone to funnel the water in, it's inside the cave. Dome, get that portable healing tank pod Mojo Jojo made for me, like on DBZ, out for Murdock from the cave, as well. And Brass, get those 2 enhanced silver kneecap braces that automatically stick and adapt to whoever size from in the cave. When you all done, head back to y'alls nest and families…" He says as all the birds nodded their heads "Yes" as they fly in the cave, while The Powerpuff Girl's watched confused. "… _ **I'll**_ deal with the Puff Girl Monsters who trespass, startled, and tried threatening your nest and hurt your youngs, myself!" Boomer says as he faces The Powerpuff Girls as he uncross his arms throwing them back and releases a Shockwave hitting the girls a little bit as they hold they're arms up blocking the wave and dust. When the dust settles down and clears up the girls are shocked to see what Boomer has now on his arms and his legs.

Brass flies behind Boomer, after throwing the kneecap braces on Boomer so he doesn't keep shaking his legs, for now. "Thanks Brass, now go and join Riza and Dome… I'll be with you shortly" Boomer smiles at his Golden Eagle as he flies out leaving Boomer. _"Well, I be damned, It worked. I finally managed to manifest these Farming tools on my arms, 'The_ _Tekko-Kagi_ _.' Just like James Howlett/Logan, AKA 'The Wolverine' from Marvel Comics and Benjamin Turner, AKA 'The Bronze Tiger' from DC Comics"_ Boomer smirked to himself as he was thinking about his progress and then got back to being mad and serious at the girls, who were more confused than before. "Okay… that's new. What was he going on about? And look at those claws he has?" Buttercup stated in confusion. "I don't know what just happened here, but did he just called us 'monsters'? Why would he call us that?" Bubbles asked her sister Blossom. Blossom thinking of a plan to stop him, but stops to remember what he just now said then recaps a flashback of what he said and why he's fighting them, know sure enough he won't win against them 3 against 1.

 _ **(Gasping)**_ a small figment imagination of Boomer repeating himself appears over Blossom's head. _"Head back to y'alls nest and families…,_ _ **I'll** deal with the Puff Girl Monsters who trespass, startled, and tried threatening your nest and hurt your youngs, myself!" _Boomer's words ran through blossoms mind until she put 2 and 2 together seeing 2 words, "Oh No." "What's wrong?" Buttercup asked. "He trying to protect the Endangered Species from us, and given what just happened with that 'Hawk incident' with Bullet earlier, _**he thinks**_ we were going to do the same thing too." Blossom explains the problem they put themselves in and with Bubbles and Buttercup say the same thing in unison, "Oh No" "That's why he called us Puff Girl Monsters, we startled the birds in they're homes and they still felt threaten, besides… Does Boomer not look good to guys?" Blossom asks. "Of course he's not good, he's a villain" Buttercup pointed. No! I mean look at him" Blossom explains pointing out the obvious obvious facts like his legs shaking, blood from his mouth, the opened wounds on his stomach, his back, and his arms, and showing signs of sleepy eyes. "Oh, THAT'S what you meant" Buttercup said realizing what her Ginger sister was trying to say. "Here he comes!" Bubbles yells.

"Wait, where's Robin!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Buttercup shouts at Boomer. "Oh trust me, she'll be fine, or not trust me, but I speak the truth when I say she'll be fine, right Becky" Boomer says as he point at the Harpy Eagle by the cave, who response to the name Becky, by opening her wings showing Robin and Nia for a short moment, then closes her wings and shields Robin as well. "ROBIN!" Buttercup shouted to her surprise and to her relief. "Wait, You have a Harpy Eagle too!?" Blossom asks shocked. "I told you, 'she'll be fine' didn't I? However…" before they knew it, Boomer had zipped passed Buttercup standing behind her, with his eyes closed, & his right arm and with his 3-bladed Tekko-Kagi's stretched straight out, and dripping. "… However, I can't say the same for your situations, if you don't start telling me the truth." Boomer smirked as he opened his eyes looking at Buttercup's left leg as she falls Face-first, scaring her sisters.

 _ **(Gasping)**_ "BUTTERCUP!" The sisters scream in unison, as did Bullet and Robin watch unable to do anything from a far distance. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SISTER!?" Blossom screams with tears in her eyes with rage. "Shut up and pay attention. Your sister ain't dead, but if you don't cooperate and do as I say, THAT can be arranged." Boomer says as he points to where and how deep he cut Buttercup showing 3 bloody scratch marks on her thigh, to Blossom surprise, as she wipes her dried tears and wakes Bubbles up after She fainted, it's not serious enough to be too worried about but slowly their movements start to stiffen up. "I thought you were smart enough to know that's not enough blood for a severe injury? But that aside, here's what WE'RE going to do:" Boomer says as he gets up, knowing that the paralysis from the shockwave he released earlier has taken effect on the 3 PowerPuff Girls, and drags Buttercup to her sisters, still conscious, and in pain by the arms and drops her in front of Blossom. He forces the girls to get in comfortable positions, both girls sitting on their butts with arms back and hands on the ground to keep their balance and so they don't fall over, and legs straight out, facing Boomer, the Pond of fishes, and the waterfall. Blossom has Buttercup's head on her lap with one of Blossom's hands on her sister's head while having Buttercup's arms crossed and legs straight out all the girls, minus Bubbles, are making pouty faces as he away from a moment.

"What is he planning to do to us?" Bubbles ask as she watches him a Glass bottle of water turn from clear to Green and pours it on the first 3 birds Dome, Brass, and Riza as they light up for a little bit then as light stops they fly back to they're nest fully restored, except for Riza who pours the Green water in the Pod Boomer asked for as he go gets Murdock and carries him to the pod half filled. Boomer unscrews one part of the top and it's half full and a small tube with an oxygen mask hanging from the bottom. He puts the mask Murdock's beak and it changes it's shape to fit for Murdock as he's still unconscious but still breathing, he then takes it out real quick to take the second top off to put Murdock inside then puts the mask back on Murdock and starts the Pod filling the to the top with jet bubbles, not worried about Murdock drowning, see how him has done this more than once others and himself.

He looks to see Riza having another Bottle ready for him. "Ha, I'm a little bit surprised how you were able to do this, by yourself… thanks Riza." Boomer compliments the Falcon as she bows her head down and raises her head up waiting for further instructions. "Now then, _**(Sighing followed with Whispering)**_ "Now I _know_ I'm going to regret doing this but…" Boomer looks back at Riza and calls her out. "Riza, Go get that Squirrel that hurt Murdock and the _other Squirrel_ hiding behind the same tree and bring them to the Blond girl with the pigtails, while I finally heal myself in the back, legs, and arms, okay? And keep an eye on all 5 of them until I get back there, understand?" The Falcon nods her yes and quickly grabs both Squirrels Bullet and Bucky by their tails with her talons, without hurting or drawing blood on them.

To girl's surprise, Riza drops both the Squirrels on Bubbles's lap, still alive. Blossoms question Buttercup about the delivery bird landing in front Buttercup and is both squinting and staring at her while paying attention to Bubbles, Blossom, Bullet, and Bucky before flying 3 feet back and landing on a stone. Before things start getting weirder, Boomer lands in front of the girls and they see him wet and covered in Green fluids running down his chest and back through his pants, his legs not shaking anymore and his kneecap braces are removed, but what's _really_ got the girls so puzzles, after calling Becky over to bring and release Robin and Nia next to Buttercup as she flies behind Boomer to her nest they can't see above him, is what Boomer's holding folded on his right arm. What Boomer's is holding is a small, thick, black leather, long sleeved, removable hood, leather trench coat and a big long rectangular wooden box case with the words engraved, **_"Build, Carve, Craft, Sew, Stitch, Mold, & Make Yourselves: Your Own Fluffed Stuffed Plushie & Your Own Mechanize Gear Wooden Platinum Puppet Deluxe Starter Toolset Kit!"_**

"Now then,…" Boomer puts the large case down in front of them as he sits down on the stone after taking out 2 memory foam pillows from a medium bag full of memory foam pillows behind the same stone putting 1 one top of it and tossing the other 1 to Robin, to which she sits on top of as well leaving all of The Powerpuff Girls with their jaw's dropped open with looks thinking, _"now that ain't right/fair!"_ with Blossom speaking for herself and her sisters "Heeeey, How come 'Robin' only gets a soft pillow to sit on, but we don't get some?" Blossom pouts as Boomer tell her "why" "1. She didn't try to attack my friends… unlike what YOU 4 did. And 2. She help remove this piece of metal rammed and stabbed into my back, but now, I don't need about that problem anymore" Boomer says as he stands up with his back facing them showing the Green water evaporated and his new wounds all disappeared in front of them. All the girls watched all his wounds heal too quickly, their all speechless.

"Anyways was here's what WE'RE going to do: I'm going to ask some questions and I expect to hear clear and honest answers. That means I don't want to hear any criticism, sarcasm, and any 'smartass' remarks, playing stupid with me, or speaking out of turn or without MY premission and if you cooperate with to MY terms, depends if I let you all move freely again as I undo the paralysis on you 4, if you can prove yourselves with your actions, as well. If you start something negative, I will zap you 3 SOO HARD, I will make hurt more than it did earlier!" Boomer protest leaving all the girls, including Robin, scared as they realized not is he being more serious with he's threats, but he's also so mad at them he finally has them all at HIS mercy.

"Do we have a deal? Or…" Before Boomer finishes Buttercup say something. "That doesn't sound much like deal, loser." Boomer Squints his eyes then hold one of his hands out blasting lightning Buttercup's open wound, making her scream in pain. "You spoke out of turn, Raven Hair. Do that again, SEE WHAT HAPPENS! AND DON'T YOU **DARE** CALLED ME 'LOSER' AGAIN! It's bad enough I have my brothers doing that to me constantly, I don't need to hear it from you 3. Boomer rises his voice startling The 3 Powerpuffs and Robin. "As I was saying, Do we have a deal, Or do you 3 want me to set another example?" "Alright, Boomer you win, we'll do whatever you say and answer any and every question you have to offer." Blossom answers with her head down in defeat, while Bubbles and Buttercup look surprise how easy their "leader surrendered. Boomer asked as he opens his kit. "Okay then, My 1st question: Why are you here?"

* * *

 _ **Okay THAT was really long I might've been a little carried away on THIS chapter. Hopefully my next one won't be as well. And yes, I did added something from the movie "Aliens" and "Sherk." And I've been wanting to add doll for, but I wanted add another one he can make from a horror movie who's been both Good and Bad. What do you think, was it good or not good enough. Let me know your comments, if you liked it in the box below.**_


	9. Now… I Want Some Serious Answers!

Boomer takes out sewing thread and then unfinished plushie toy that looks like it has seven legs. The girls can barely see what the blonde ruff is doing from his side. "Start talking, now! Why are you here in the woods?" Boomer asks annoyed. Blossom breaks her silence and answers his question. "We came here to visit our friend Bullet, we haven't seen in a long time." Blossom explained. "Okay next question, Why did you come here to THIS part of the woods, 'leaving' The City of Townsville's city limits?!" Boomer asked leaving all the girls very dumbfounded in screaming in unison. "WHAT?!" "Yes... You 'do' realize you're all flew past the city limits away from Townsville even with your sniper eyesight you can't see it from here from THIS distance making the 5 of yourself lost, right?!" Boomer sarcastically making them realize how they messed up upon themselves as he took out one of his Swiss army pocket knives and broke it. "Wait, If that's the case, Why are YOU here?" Buttercup protested.

"1. I founded this place for myself. 2. I keep myself under control with overstressed. 3. I only here to see 'MY' friends I brought to here when they were hurt and experimented on so they have a place to live and feel safe, like me. And if I had 4th reason, it would be to have my own 'privacy' from both my brothers but mainly you three who are just want to make sure I get executed again, permanently, by the 3 of you!" Boomer explains his purpose of being here, while all the girls, and Robin, are shocked and hurt to hear this from Boomer. "MAKE SURE?!" Blossom stated "EXECUTED?!" Buttercup stated "PERMANENTLY!?" And Bubbles stated as the girls finished each other's sentences, but Robin who was still confused from that comment, wants to ask him something. "Wait, what did you mean when you said, 'executed again'? What did my friends DO to you, that you have to hold a grudge against them for?!"

Boomer stares at Robin upset. "Okay let's recap shall we, 1st I 'literally' exploded into pieces JUST after being kissed, by Blondie here, like her sisters did as well as to my brothers. Then she tries to do it again, and if HIM haven't given me that vaccination, I would have been dead. Unfortunately I think NOW cootie shot is 'probably' out of my system now, and over there in those leeches's bellies" Boomer points towards the pile of large leeches by the cave behind them, which then comes to the girls attention. "I still have nightmares of my execution by you 3 repeatedly back to when I live the first time, and I got killed and I ending up in a bit full of souls if not checked up on, then start sinking into a shadowy Abyss never to be seen again. Then after that humiliation you caused on us by shrinking us down to size I've been more often been harassed, blamed, teased, ostracized and abused continuously after our defeats. And then, next thing I know, YOU 3 ambush me, drag me to your house, put me in a containment field and your dad's laboratory basement, and made me so of a fool by stealing my clothes and have **that** one impersonate me luring my brother's to your house and even though we escaped, I still can't live this humiliation down since my brothers will never stop rubbing it in my face, constantly in my face that I went streaking in my underwear." Boomer says pointing at Bubbles "I guess I should be relieved I wasn't ACTUALLY there to eat that damn cockroach, cuz I wouldn't have went through of it, but the fact that YOU did, discuss me even more that your so proud of it." Boomer states while still pointing at Bubbles who starts turning red with embarrassment and Robin questions about that. "Eww, I knew you were bad, but you actually eat a cockroach?" "I didn't, she did." Boomer corrected Robin as he points at Bubbles once more as she smiled nervously.

"Wait, so your not immune to our kisses anymore?" Buttercup asks unsure as Boomer closes eyes and shakes his heads slightly sideways as his response for "No". "Why? Are you that anxious to take advantage of my condition? Are that you 3 are THAT interested in watching me die again, that badly?" The girls all hesitate to answer as Robin just looks confused by what she's hearing from him. " I expect an answer soon, back to what I was saying, "Why… did you come… here… to THIS… part of the woods… leaving your City of Townsville's… city limits?" Boomer repeats himself slowly as he starts getting annoyed, closes his case, gets up starts walking over to the 3 numbed puff girls in front of him, and starts leaning towards Blossom's face waiting and demanding in a real honest answer. At this point, Blossom, which is who Boomer stops in front, is starting to get scared as the more she hesitates or lies to him, the more he's going to make the electric stinging them hurt, and THIS time, he's not taking or accepting any "I don't knows" for an answer. As Boomer stares at Blossom, she's still trembles as she's more afraid of the blonde Rowdyruff and her personal space, being too serious. It was at that point, Bubbles finally broke her silence answering the question for her sister sake since she knows why.

"Stop it! Please! This wasn't Blossom decision to come to the woods and to come here…" Bubbles yelled as Boomer turned his head slowly facing her, while Blossom mouthed off to Bubbles saying to her, " _Bubbles,_ _What are you doing?"_ Boomer walks towards the blonde hair puff waiting for an explanation to that sudden comment. "…It was mine. I wanted to see Bullet today, so I talked my sister's into this, and our friend Robin to join in on this. And as for, 'why we came here'… when we meet up with Bullet earlier, some of her friends showed up, they said they saw someone naked miles away at a waterfall who looked just… like… me, with dark… Cobalt… Blue… eyes. Hearing this, I got too curious about it and I wanted to know for sure, so **I** decided to investigate it. To us, it happened to be a 'coincidence' that you were here, as well as a surprise, but let's be honest, we didn't come here to hurt you again or your friends. The truth is… what happened earlier just now, was an accident, on our part and we're really sorry about it." Bubbles pleades her confession to Boomer.

Boomer squints his eyes unsure about what just heard and then looks back at Blossom. "Ginger girl, does your blonde sister speak for you 2 on your behalf? And if so, does she speak the truth?" Boomer getting Blossom's name wrong. "Y-yes and yes." Blossom stutters. "Also, my name's not Ginger, so why did you call me that?" "You're a redhead aren't you?" "Yeah, so?" "SO… isn't THAT what redheads are normally called, Gingers… or is that only if they have freckles as well? Like that wannabe rich goosefooted Harpy who wants to replace you 3 as your Superior, what was her name again, Moref **(bleep)** ks?" Boomer's curse word was censored as Robin starts to snicker and then laugh hard as the Puff join in as well, knowing who he was really talking about. **(Loud Laughing)** "Hahaha, A-Are y-you are you talking about 'Princess' Morebucks!?" Robin asks trying to catch her breath due to the fact she's still laughing too hard. "Yeah, that's the name, 'Moref **(bleep)** ks', the one in the stupid gold dress!" Boomer said her name wrong again and they all knew it was on purpose as all the kids, including Boomer, laughed about Morebucks's name mispronunciation wrong again.

Elsewhere, Princess Morebucks is in her limousine, yelling at person she talking to on her new cellphone before hanging it up and throwing it through the car window crossing her arms. "Can't my mother do anything right!?" She protests for no reason and then, due to some anime Naruto logic she knows nothing or cares not to know about, she sneezes real hard. As she wipes her nose and looks in the left side where she threw her phone to see Brick and Butch at a Mexican restaurant causing trouble and gorging down on tacos nachos and burritos, as well as making a mess of thing. Princess was surprised to Townsville's dangerous villains close to The Powerpuffs Girl's equal and then she smirks and start thinking to herself when she notices something… off. _"There are only two of the boys here? Where's that stupid blond baby ripoff? No wait… I can 'use' this, and against those stupid Powderpuffs to my advantage. Let's just hope they're actually stupid enough to fall for it."_ Morebucks thought to herself with a Sinister look as she yelled at limo driver to immediately stop the car for the moment, then she stepped out of the limousine and walked in the restaurant feeling very confident in herself on what she has planned for the Ruffs, Puffs, and maybe even Robin, before she sneezing again.

Meanwhile, back with Boomer, the girls have answered nearly all of his questions, as well as Boomer answering most of their questions truthfully, as the girls have to think some way to agree on their negotiations with him otherwise he will not let them leave and it has to be on his terms that he'll agree on. "Okay, as I said earlier, about you denying you really wanting me dead back then, was that not true or was it?" Boomer resume the previous question he asked earlier while working, and nearly finishing 1 of the 2 figures, on what he has been making from in his kit, barely blocking their POV's (point of view), waiting for their answer AND the truth. Bubbles sighed as she and Blossom's were ready to tell the truth that he may or may not want to hear, while Buttercup is lost in her train of thoughts in shock when he answered her question about, who stabbed him in the back with that big laced poison shard, which Robin unaware was still holding in her hand before finally dropping and handing it to Riza, saying it was BUTTERCUP'S fault for slamming him into the dumpster impaling him in 5 areas he pointed showing them all over his body. Seeing how deep they all the wounds were on him, Buttercup felt a little guilty and sorry for what she did to Boomer as she apologized to him earlier, without being told by her sisters or scolded and glared at by her girlfriend or Nia, as he thought about it.

"The truth of the matter is, back then when we did kiss you and your brothers that first time, we DIDN'T think about we did to you 3 back then regretting it before. We actually were to busy thinking about how we started to like kissing boys." Bubbles answered with her head facing down feeling ashamed. "And given what you just said to us today about how you really felt, when we saw you 3 come back from the dead that day, we didn't hesitate to think about what we were doing to do to again, or what we were PLANNING on do to you again to win. Plus, we didn't believe if you boys actually had feelings to begin with to regret you actions then and now… or for us to regret OUR actions on not bringing you or your brothers to our side to help us and the citizens of Townsville." Blossom said justifying she never intended to think this through. "But instead, all we did to beat you was use your own fears against you when we executed you back then ending your lives. That when confirmed we are being racist to you Rowdyruff Boys, as you are to use now." Buttercup added on as Robin wiped off the dried tears on Buttercup's face before her sisters noticed, of course since Boomer was watching them he knows Buttercup eyes were watering and she WAS barely crying but he's going to "pretend" he didn't noticed that tomboy cry.

"To me, Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls are basically the same race so that wouldn't be considered racist, I think you _really_ meant to say is that like us, you 3 killing us was being 'sexist' maybe as well as 'prejudiced', does that make a little sense, or no?" Boomer ask, while resuming back on his kit, the girls as they all agreed. Then before Boomer ask his next question, he hears something. "What is it?" Buttercup asks only be hushed by Boomer ask he tries to listen. "Something's coming." Boomer says as he closes his eyes to listen and sense what is it."

 _ **…(Faint Screeching)…**_

"Sora?" Boomer mouths the word, which Robin can tell what he was saying. Boomer looks up to it's almost dark and holds his leather trench coat and puts it on. After that, holds out his left arm straight out to the side as he sees a female Red-Tailed Hawk with one of her talons opened, landing on the far edge of his wrist as he brings his wrist closer to his stomach to the Hawk is close to his face. As that's happening, Robin, The Powerpuff Girls, Bucky and Bullet are watching Boomer holding a Hawk close up, Bucky and Bullet are shaking while the girls are watching in aww, seeing the Hawk's left side but more of the backside mainly. "Soarin'… where were you today?" Boomer asked the Hawk, "Sora" by her nickname, "Soarin." The Hawk lifts up one of her talons still closed in front of him. As Boomer grabs what's in her talons, the Hawk starts chirping and screeching softly. All the girls look dumbfounded, cuz they can't understand what she's saying, in even Bubbles, but apparently Boomer can understand her clearly and perfectly than them. "1, 2,… 7? Your kidding me, right? You flew towards Mexico and went hunting catch and eat Steel Wing, not 2, not 3, but **7** vampire bats!?" Boomer says surprised holding 7 dead vampire bats. All the girls are as surprised as well hearing Boomer say and holding 7 freshly killed blood sucking bats, with their pupils and irises all shrunk down to dots.

 _ **(Chirping continues)**_

"What was that? It sounded like you just said you found some newcoming Birds Of Prey all the way from Africa moving in here as well." Boomer said eyes widen with confusion as he translates most of the Hawk's words out loud. _**(Chirping)**_ "What 8 of them?! 4 of them released from Laboratory captivities, 4 the release from wildlife sanctuaries?!" Boomer asks. _**(Chirp)**_ "No?" _**(Chirping continues)**_ "Ok, so 4 of them were released from Laboratory captivities, 1 being female and barely large than normal size and fully grown, '3' were release from wildlife sanctuaries, all normal sizes, but only 1 of them, being a male, freak of nature, fully grown, and as well as an outcast, is the ONLY one from Africa and wants to start expanding his population from outside of Africa? Is that about right?" Boomer ask as the Hawk's nodding her head meaning "Yes". "And… WHAT kinda species of 'Birds Of Prey' did you say they were again, Soarin'?" _**(Chirping)**_ as she points above Boomer's head as he turns his head around seeing what she's pointing at as they hear a "new kind" of screeching.

 **(Screeching)**

Boomer puts the dead bats down on the boulder and his kit on the ground. "Wait, what!? Already!?" Boomer yells as he turn where the Hawk's pointing as he's squinting his eyes and sees them coming closer. As the raptors coming, they all start landing in front of kids, one by one, the 7th Bird Of Prey that in front of Boomer, without needing any measuring sticks, stands towering over the kids from head to toe, is a female measuring to about 6½ ft tall. The 8th and last Bird Of Prey that lands also in front of Boomer, and Boomer is very surprised, while all the girls are watching in shock with their jaws dropped, cuz compared to the last one that landed earlier, THIS one that standing in front of Boomer also towering him, is a male which stands measuring to about 8 ft tall. _"THIS must be the one, that flew all the way from Africa Sora was telling me about. He's a Goliath… hmmmm…well, if he really wants to live here, at least I'll know what to call him from now on, Goliath. But still, this is really a lot for me to take in, so…"_ Boomer thought to himself.

"Whooooa…" All the girls said in unison. "Wow, I-I d-don't know 'how' to respond about this. Cuz now I have **8…** I now have **'8'** fully grown… 2 completely abnormally… large sized… 'Secretary Birds.' And I don't have time to give a tour around here with, right now. _**(Sighed hard)**_ oh, well I guess it can't be help then." Boomer protested as he worries not being ready for this, fortunately Boomer has his own backup plan, If you call THIS his own "back-up plan." _**(Deep Inhale)**_ **"Dome, Brass, Becky, Razor, Soarin! Front And Center, NOW!"** Boomer shouts calling his 3 Eagles as well as his Hawk and other Falcon in front of him, making it urgent, while the Girls, Squirrels, and Mink are watching and waiting.

"This is very very important, normally **I** give the detours for new Birds of Prey or other Predators that want to repopulate, hide from dangerous threats like Poachers and Human Hunters who only kill for sport and nothing else, and when requesting to move here, but since I'm NOT in any physical condition to do that myself today, and I have my hand full with 'other' important matters that REALLY can't wait right now, as you can see, I need YOU 5 to do this for me and show these 'apex predators' the living quarters, conditions, and Arrangements, set up here, if they're interested. You 5 have memorized on how to give the tour for newcomers carefully, right?" Boomer ask the raptors as nod "Yes" to acknowledge Boomer. Meanwhile all the girls as well as the squirrels are watching as the Puff's jaw open and shock on how well Boomer is trying to take charge, strategize, come up with plans, organize everything, giving instructions and directions, despite how easily they judge him for being stupid, naive, immature, and dumb.

"Umm… Was uh… Was he always like this, when you guys fought against him and his brothers?" Robin asking her friends as they all agreed on the same answer from passed experience. "No… No he was NEVER like, THIS." The Puffs all said in unison. Before they can continue talking, they see Boomer finishing his instructions to his subjects, but stops the Hawk from joining in, yet. "Oh, I almost forgot tell you something else, If your looking for Murdock… his not at his nest. He took some severe injuries earlier today and he's in that pod by the cave, recovering." Boomer points towards the location as female Hawk surprised hearing this now, after the fact. "When he wakes up and starts coming out, THIS TIME, expect you to help support them and not take off by herself about him he's going to need a lot of help recovering after facing his old demons, well 1 demon in particular." Boomer says as the girls are watching close up talking and Robin also noticed he didn't mention anything about who hurt Murdock today, Bullet or them being at fault for this, and them trespassing at all. "Oh, and Sora one more thing I almost forgot to tell you…" As the Hawk acknowledges his request from earlier, as she's about to take off, Boomer stops for once more as she turns the left side of her face looking at Boomer and the Girls as he takes something out his right side pocket from his leather trench coat and holds out in his right as the girls also see what it is, a very small brown eye patch for her size.

"…I know this makes you look uncomfortable flying in public and all, but I told you, you need to keep this on and covered up at ALL TIMES when flying or else you're going to get another infection" Boomer says as Sora sighs and turns all way facing directly at Boomer and the Girls, finally revealing the right side of her face showing some scratches caused by some Barbed wires, a bald spot on the right side of her neck, and worst of all, her right eye in her eye socket completely gone and empty as well as most of the skin around it including the right eyelid only showing some bone, which if anyone else saw it be hard not to look away from it, all the girls were shocked and horrified from what they were seeing. "Here now try to hold still, let me see if I can try to get this on and I want to make this fast. Fenris, his 2 kids Hazel and Gretchen, his 8 nieces and 2 nephews, and also Howlett are probably going to be wake up soon from inside that cave over there, in the next 30 minutes." Boomer says as he manages to carefully get Sora's new eye patch on. As rubs the eye patch with her feathers, she notices it a little less irritating and a little more comfortable compared to the over 7 she's purposely lost. And with taking care of Sora flies off to join the other 4 Birds Of Prey with the Secretary Birds.

"What happened to her face?" Blossom asked. "I'll talk about some another time, but not at THIS time" Boomer said as he picked up his kit, open the set to resume where you left off, and sits back facing the girls, who are all still dumbfounded about what's going to happen in the next 30 minutes. "…what!?…" Boomer ask as the girls stare at his thinking about what he said earlier about the next "30 minutes" and whoever this "Fenris" is. "Your next question?" Buttercup reminds Boomer as he remembers. "Right last question: exactly who are you three?" As all the girl's eyes their Irises start to shrink down to the size of their pupils after hearing that as a stupid question. "Your kidding, right? You don't know who we the number of times we've fought during the battle of the sexes?" Blossom protests "We are The Powerpuff Girls!" The Puffs all yell in unison, only to have Boomer give more details on his question. "I know THAT you heroin triplets, but that's NOT what I was asking, Ginger" Blossom's eye Twitches as she starts carrying getting irritated and offended by the "ginger" nickname Boomer keeps saying.

"What I MEANT was, ever since we first met to kick your butts and ever since we were resurrected to have our revenge, not once did the three of you ever introduced yourselves, individually. So, What I was trying to ask you 3 was, what are all your 'individual' names?" Boomer explained "…Oh. Was THAT all you wanted to know? So wait, we 'never' told you our names or introduce to you three?" Blossom asks as Boomer shakes his head "No" to them, pointing out that their some busy killing themselves, that asking for names weren't really THAT important or necessary during the time. "My name is Blossom." "Well Boomer, since you're asking nicely, for once, I'm BUBBLES" _**(Scuffled)**_ whatever, it's Buttercup" all the Puffs say their names, one after the other, except for Robin who already told him earlier.

"Good to finally know, now then on the last thing to cover, before we're done here, there is one more thing, I've been thinking a lot since you set foot here,…" Before Boomer can finish, he has his left arm stretched out, with dark yellow, white, some Cobalt Blue electricity barely covering it. That's when the girls realized, Boomer was doing something else with his electricity manipulation as his arm was facing the waterfall and they heard something humming as they noticed that, behind the waterfall was hollow, if they heard it tunneling the echoes and something's coming out from the other end of the water,… and it's coming in fast. Then, water splashes out and something long, in black & silver colors, and made of silver comes as Boomer's reaction timing and sudden quick reflexes, turns his body to the side, missing his face, and grabs the moving object, stopping its momentum, revealing to be a 4½ ft long Black Painted Spear, with a leather grip handle, a Silver Spearheaded tip, and the wood and metal are stronger and more durable than titanium and diamonds, as well as made from an unknown Source material, he keeps to himself. As the girls are amazed and surprised, they suddenly noticed Boomer's pointing the tip at them, Boomer is now capable of using magnetic polarity manipulation.

" …That fact you girls found my secret hidden place, you'll tell anyone else in Townsville and they'll probably abuse and destroy it. So, my final question is, if you expect me to let you all going home, after all the damages you caused to most of my Dragon Fruit, Mango, and Pomegranate trees, what proposition do you have to offer as well as, what will do and what CAN you do to make it up to me this 'mishap' on you? Because I'm not letting you and go home, unless you do something for that I'LL agree with too." Boomer said determine and desperately.

* * *

 _ **Yes, I used the name "Fenris" as well as two names from the series RWBY for some of Boomer's pets, maybe 2 more with powers. I'm also going to try to add on between what happens with Morebucks along with Brick and Butch, as well as. And for those you are reading this and seen "Thor: Ragnarok" you should know what Fenris is, he's going to be more of a test subject victim than the actual real deal. And I know some of the parts in the chapter were a little bit… dark, but yeah I took a very long time with this. What do you all think? And thank you for waiting MLPGirl1998 on me. Leave your reviews in the comment box below.**_


	10. Deal!

Back in the forest, the girls were shocked from Boomers response as he was holding a spear pointing at them waiting for them to agree to his terms. "You want us to do WHAT!?" Blossom protested. "You heard me, if you girls really want to go home that badly, and not have your parents worried about you, you need to prove it, offer me something, and do something for me to make up for the 'mess' that you caused here in my private place and for your pet sister nearly killing one of my friends." Boomer stated. "I'll give you three open suggestions, but if I don't agree to any of them, well… I'll let YOU figure out what happens next. Oh, and you better hurry, the mammals in the cave, including the one that was experimented on that rescued months ago, and all have trust issues with humans due to 'past experiences' and don't feel comfortable with unfamiliar faces, especially you three." Boomer stated and added.

The Powerpuff Girls still paralyzed from Boomer's Shockwave are thinking of what suggestions they can come up with, but given the fact that they barely know Boomer too well or not well enough, they don't know what exactly he _really_ likes when he's not with his brothers. So they try to make up some suggestions that they barely know about Boomer hoping he might buy it, but if they only knew the downside of their plan. "So what do you like?" Blossom askes only to get a different answer. _**(Softly Chuckling)**_ "Sorry, but I wasn't BORN yesterday. I'm not telling you what I like, YOU need to figure that out yourselves. I'm NOT going to make this too easy for you so you can get what you want and stab me in the back…, again, since you already know how 'predictable' me and my brothers are, right? Now let's get started with this, for real now." Boomer says as he starts the challenge finishing one of his 1st figures as he moves on working on finishing his second figure while listening to the girls respond correctly or incorrectly on what he wants.

"Let's see umm… we could, um… we could get you some new fruit trees to replace the broken ones?" Bubbles say while her sisters, Bullet, and Robin are unsure if that will work. "Hmmmm… I could agree with that idea…" for says as the girls cheering excited only for it to be short-lived. " **EXCEPT** … there are 2 small problems with that idea of yours, you forgot to think about." Bubbles looks worried after Boomers says that. "What!? What's wrong with that? it's a great id-" "See, here's the problem with your suggestion:" Boomer explains.

"1. it took me months for me to grow this out and when I had found these fruit trees I got them from the same laboratory, when half of these animals that live here now were experimented on for drug enhancements and long life spans serums, these fruit trees were already half-grown with growth serum which is why all these fruits are larger than average sizes and they're completely healthy with no risk of lethal side effects, no harmful bacterias, no viruses, no risk of food poisoning, and they're even more sweeter than natural fruits that are sold in Townsville. And I'm not sure even if I try planting new ones here again, I'm not still sure they'll grow as big like these trees were here" Boomer says leaving Bubbles speechless as Blossom can also agree that won't work.

"And 2. Even IF you did find some abnormally large fruit trees like THESE that are fertilized and grow as big as this, how EXACTLY do you expect to get them here without anyone else question you? And more importantly, can you girls even afford to buy them? Because seeing trees THIS big, if you were to purchase them anywhere else, they are 'definitely' expensive and it took me months to grow these trees out like this. So then the answer your question with another question: Can you honestly look me straight in eyes and tell me, you can keep a promise like that, by making such a promise like that, for me… or can you not?" Boomer Boomer ask leaning towards Bubbles 3 inches away from her face, waiting for an answer.

As Bubbles start sweating not to the effect that Boomer is threatening her, but mainly she is that close to his face she can see how serious he is and he almost looks hot as she's getting nervous until she finally answers him as she brings her head down closing her eyes mouthing one word, which Boomer saying 4 words as he slowly backs away from his look alike in a deep soft tone. _**(Whispering)**_ "I didn't think so." Boomer says as he walks away from Bubbles and starts walking towards Buttercup. "1 chance down, 2 chances to go. So then… _**(E**_ _ **xhaling)**_ " Boomer says as he sighs. "…What suggestions do YOU have to offer, tomboy?"

"Call me 'tomboy' again, and see what happ-" Boomer stops her rude comment as he shoves his whole right hand in her mouth, ½ an inch away from her uvula, while his other hand holding his spear is 1 centimeter away from poking her left eye. Buttercup build something hot in her mouth which is also numbing her teeth and her tongue swelling it up. "Need I remind you: Like your sisters and your pet sister killer squirrel, YOU'RE in no position, nor have any rights, or any demands, TO BE MAKING **ANY 'DAMN' THREATS AT ME, WHATSOEVER AT ME RIGHT NOW, PUNKASS!** " Boomer shouts with his right hand is glowing yellow, shocking Buttercup's jaw muscles, as the electricity causes her hair frizzes up from the aftermath the girls look in shock at Buttercup and what Boomer just did, realizing they should not mess around this kid or take him for granted, he really isn't in a good mood today at all, and he's taking this too seriously, but Robin knows that he's getting a little emotional. "As I was saying, 'Did… you… have… any… 'positive'… or 'good'… suggestions… to offer… for… your… freedom… 'without'… the… sarcastic… attitude' or… not?" Boomer repeats himself slowly to make sure Buttercup does understand him, the 2nd time.

 _ **(Mumbling)**_ Buttercup's muffles. "What?… Oh, right! I almost forgot to do this." _**(Grunting)**_ is THAT better, for ya?" Boomer asks the dazzed tough girl as she tries to shake her head "yes" to acknowledge Boomer. "Now, you were saying?" _**(Groaning)**_ "What I said was… since you like animals we could get you up pet rabbit or a pony? or… maybe we could buy you some expensive candy?" Buttercup asks nervously hoping he agrees to it. "Hmmm… generous offer and sorry about my Outburst earlier on you, but 1. As much as a rabbit would sound nice, 3 reasons I say 'No' to having a rabbit:" Boomer says leaving Buttercup jaw dropped.

"1st, Like the trees, your going to have to convince your father to afford it for you, and I'm sure he's going to make you work for it and he'll probably get more suspicious as 'why you ask he to buy you 3 a rabbit if you were intending to keep it, so you can give it to someone else?' Plus, there are plenty of rabbits I can find out here in the woods, with or without the Eagles and Hawks." Boomer explains.

"2nd, Even IF I did accept the rabbit, my brothers would get suspicious about it and won't take that long to find it and kill it for the 'fun' of it." Boomer tells as all the girls disgusted looks on their faces knowing his brothers _"would"_ possibly do that.

"And 3rd, the last reason I wouldn't keep a rabbit for a pet is because I'll kill it too but not for abuse of fun but rather for food consumption. That's right, I eat rabbits, as for my stir fry lunch, why do you think I hunt for them here instead of getting them from the pet store? And my brother's don't like that and IF I **_did_** have one, the kind of pets I like to have are the carnivorous ones and some that can eat both meat, fruits, and vegetables, and I would keep them HERE… or let them come to Townsville IF they can keep a low profile, from my brothers and HIM. And ask her ponies, again that is expensive and besides, the only kinda horses I DO like… are Clydesdales. Large… Black-Coated… Clydesdale… Horses… with Red or Black eyes." Boomer fantasizes of what kind of horse he likes. All the girls are surprised that he even likes horses for that matter but then Boomer comes back to reality and gets back on track. "And as for the candy offerings, yeah… I think I've eaten enough candy it finally starting to make me sick to my stomach, I thick… yeah, I think I'll stick with fruits and vegetables, instead, so… sorry, Buttercup… but I think my answers is… NO!" Boomer apologizes as he turns to Blossom, leaving the girls surprised and Buttercup disappointed managing to turn down a large opportunity like that has he made his point clear.

"So, what YOU got to give, oh Brilliant Leader." Boomer says as he teases Blossom. "Uh… 'Brilliant Leader'…?" Blossom asked as she was completely dumbfounded. "I would say, 'Fearless Leader', but as you have proven earlier today, you're not at Fearless giving out of you were trembling until your sister, Bubbles, had finally step in for you. But we're getting off topic, focus on what you have in mind. Because this is your last chance and if I don't agree on your offer, or if you bore me with your useless lechers,… None of you will going anywhere, when that alarm goes off in the next 5 minutes, and until morning. So hurry it up!" Boomer demands. _"This is bad, I have to think of something fast. It's all up to me now, I have to think of something he'll actually agree on that he likes. But seeing how clearly Boomer is barely acting maturing, it's starting to become more than a challenge."_ Blossom thinks to herself and then, a light bulb appears over her head lighting up. "Say Boomer, what if we contribute like taking care of some of the animals to make up for mistakes?" Blossom asks Boomer nervously while Boomers stairs at her at point-blank range squinting his eyes asking in a suspicious tone… "Why?" So… we can prove ourselves, to you?" Boomer stares at Blossom for a little while and then he gives her his answer.

"…I… I don't think so!" Boomer says leaving all the girls all shocked. He looks at Blossom's face all waterly and her lip trembling almost like she is a sad puppy dog. "What!? B-but but, I don't understand, why not? I'm just saying is tha-" as Blossom tries to ask and explain herself, Boomer stop her, so he can talk.

"Blossom, was it…? Do you want to know WHY I said 'No' to your multiple suggestions?" Boomer asks, but give Blossom time to answer his rhetorical question.

"1. After the earlier incident that you three caused the birds of prey above and surrounding us are too afraid to come near you much less trust you, AND LET'S **NOT** FORGET WHAT YOUR HAIRY LITTLE SISTER, 'JUST' DID TO MURDOCK, EARLIER TODAY!"  
(Sighing) Boomer sighed, as he was trying to settle down.

"Anyway, 2. You have no experience with wild animals whatsoever and, and I'm only guessing this but, you girls don't like carnivorous animals. You only like animals that are herbivores, look cute & cuddly, or any animals that are prey and that only can eat grass, fruits, and vegetables… not the kind that are predators that eat the kind of animals you like."

"3. Nearly 28 of these animals that I brought here to live were experimented on in a laboratory that burned down in the city of Townsville, several months ago. That side, these animals have 'trust issues' with few humans and with plenty of people who wear white coats. The last human they trusted with a white coat, try to get them out, until his boss try to stop him and gotten him killed. When I showed up, I pummeled his manager hard until he was in a coma and swollen with bruises, then the guy who was trying to help these animals made a dying request to me ask me and I quote, 'can take care of these animals and make sure the person he was working for don't get ahold of them, the man who he been working for was the owner and founder of Morbucks Industries' But before I could say 'No' to him, he ACTUALLY dead on me and now it was now MY problem to deal And what they were doing those animals they're testing them for making enhancement drugs, slow aging products, building up enormous amount of stamina, other projects that were involved plants and animals injected with growth serums, cellular regeneration serums, and other subjects that are successful for higher chances of reproducing, all owned by Morebucks Industries, I take it you're and well-acquainted with the owner's daughter, Princess Morbucks?" Boomer explained as he ask if they know what he was talking, to which all the girls knew we was talking about and were also surprised about what happened and to hear about what REALLY happened in the burning Laboratory incident.

"What happened to them?" Robin asked. "I brought the animals here first and then I just dropped the two guys from the laboratory, who are the last two to leave the building, off of the front door of the nearby hospital and bolted before anyone noticed me." Boomer explains to Robin.

"And finally, 4. You 3 are not on good terms with me and my brothers and now that I think about it, seeing as how y'all poorly came up with any good suggestions at all. True, I don't trust you girls as you girls never trusted me and my brother since we first met, given our history and our constant Battle of the Sexes fights, but I wasn't lying about letting you all go freely if you agreed to my terms but honest, about what you say and what you had to offer I don't even think you were putting any effort into it your suggestions, I think you were just telling me what I wanted to hear and thinking that I would buy it without a second thought. I also think that you 3 were lying to me as well as trying to stall me… or did you really think I wouldn't notice or 'I' think to notice?" Boomer says suspecting the girls.

"My friends would not do that. Why would you DARE think something like my taking advantage of you like that?" Robin yelling at Boomer for making that up. Only for Boomer to answer Robins question will another question. "Oh really, then explain something to me, Birdy: If they're NOT telling me what I want to hear just to have their way or making me excuses for me to let down my guard for them to take me by surprise, like they did last time when they stole my clothes… then WHY haven't they answer me truthfully and WHY are they still hesitating now to speak up, now with you here next to them? Explain that!" Asked Boomer asking Robin otherwise. Robin looks back at the The Powerpuff Girls, seeing them trying to look away and avoid the question. "Girls…?!" Robin asks annoyed seeing is somehow embarrassed the Puffs are that, they won't say anything proving Boomer's point.

"Well, looks like you girls DON'T to be honest and truthful to me as well as you 'really' don't want to go home in a timely matter without worrying your parents, Do you?" Boomer ask sarcastically. "N-no, no if you i-if you don't let us go home right away, we will be in trouble a-and our parents w-will g-g-ground us for l-l-life." Blossom stuttered trying to get her words together as she was almost about to cry. Unfortunately for her, Boomer makes it worse as he responds to her puppy dog look, with an angry expression as and nods his head sideways. "That's not MY problem." As Boomer turns his back and faces the cave standing in front of them as Robin and girls start to hear Boomer quietly counting down from 30.

"Uhh… question, what are you doing?" Bubbles asks Boomer. "What I'M doing is counting down waiting for Fenris's… wake up call. 25, 24, 23, 22, 21" "Okay, so uh… Who's Fenris?" Buttercup asks unsure as she hears him softly chuckling as he smirks. "Your all about to find out shortly, assuming one of his kids or Howlett doesn't wake up first. 3… 2… 1… let's see what his wake up call is THIS time" Boomer said as he listens for the alarm's music. Then the girls hear some music playing from the cave, Boomer closes his eyes and moves his lips enjoying the music of _Musiq Soulchild's 'where are you going' :_

 _Looking back I was bringing you down_  
 _But now I'm changing my life_  
 _You said when I make a change I could stop on by_  
 _Now I'm back and I can't live without you_

 _If you can't have the one you love_  
 _Then where are you going_  
 _In your life_  
 _If you can't have the person in your life_  
 _Then where are you headed in your life_

As Boomer tilts his head left and right enjoying music Robin tries to think of something to get them out of the situation and then she comes up with an idea before she can even get his attention they hear something else that tones down the music, a loud noise.

 _ **(Loud Yawning followed with Howling)**_

Well the music's volume is toning down and then stops, the girls irises shrink down into pupils given how loud they heard that howl close up they're all worried about what's about to come out, all except Boomer and Nia, who standing on Robin's head. Then they hear and feel stomping vibrations and snarling dark blue eyes in the shadows coming closer out of the cave, as Boomer turns around facing the girls and then moves to the left side with his right arm out above his head.

"Powerpuffs, Robin, Rat and you too Nia, meet one of the remaining mammal test subjects who I'm glad is still here and surviving a good life I've been taking care of for a long time, Fenris!" Boomer holds holds his arm out pointing at the figure ready to come out of the Shadows in the open, which all the girls watch with their jaws dropped getting a better look at Fenris with the moonlight.

"That's Fenris!?" Robin says shocked. "Wow…" Buttercup says in awe. "He's a really big doggy. what kind of dog is he?" Bubbles asks. "He's not a dog… _**(Sighing)**_ He's my loyal, wolf! He used to have two older brothers, who loved him even as the runt of the litter here, but they passed away. when I found Adam and Vincent, I was too late and I still never heard found the man who did skin them, on the upside at least their kids were fortunate to escape and find their uncle for protection." " you been looking after him this whole time?" Blossom asked. "Yes, him and all his kids." Boomer added. "Kids?!" The girls shout in unison.

From the girl's point of view, Fenris appears to be a giant mature looking male wolf with a thick clean black coat, he's so big that he's towering over them standing from over 28 ft tall from head to toes and measures over 47 ft long from nose to tail, not as big as the monsters the Powerpuff Girls usually destroy or kill, but still something. He has dark blue eyes in his irises, to Robin surprise are almost the same color as Boomers eyes. Giving how is thick his coat is and how it shines from moon, the girls are also surprised believing that Boomer actually cleaned and groomed this large Wolf, by himself. His nails are all cleaned, short, sharpened, and straight out. And his teeth show no build-up, bacteria, or gingivitis and are they're white shown as he snarls at the girls, his pure… bright… shiny… clean… razor sharp… canine… white… teeth.

"Fenris, stand down. They're not going to do anything threatening, right ladies?" Boomer ask the girls as nod they're head "No". And with that, Fenris lays down on his chest, watching them.  
"Well, since you don't want to go home and you failed might as well start getting ready to spend the night" as Boomer says that leaving them as he starts walking away, he stops or rather someone stops him grabbing his arms as he notices someone's arms are wrapped around him which gets Fenris attention as he starts growling at Robin grabbing his master.

"Wait! Please wait!" Robin cries as she clings to Boomer, tightly.

 _ **(Growling)**_

"Robin, what the hell are you doing!?" Buttercup screams. "Yes Robin, what ARE you doing? Also, Fenris, down." Boomer asks as repeats Buttercup's question and looks at Robin seeing a desperate look on her face as he also tells Fenris to stand down.

As Robin let's go of Boomer, he starts getting bigger, 20 ft bigger, which surprises and startles the girls as he turns around. However, Boomer is so distracted making eye contact with Robin he doesn't notice what's happening to him and how is towering over Robin as he's leaning towards her looking down on her, even Fenris is not as surprised from this as he is as amused.

"Whoa…" "What are YOU so surprised about?" Boomer asks Robin dumbfounded. "H-how did you do that?" "Do what?" Boomer ask still confused. While Boomer's trying to figure out what just happened, the Powerpuff Girls are still showing up at your house what they just witness. "He just got bigger and he didn't realize how he did it? Blossom stated. "Yeah, and we didn't even kiss him." Buttercup added on. "Didn't the leeches 'steal' his cootie shot injection, earlier?" Bubbles also added.

Well the girls are discussing this, it wasn't until Fenris walked over towards Boomer and explained whispering what Robin was talking about and realizing this as he sees Fenris and is close to his height, he just collapse down on his knees Breathing heavily unable to take this news in, until 2 more wolves, no bigger than Robin, are in front of Robin, facing Boomer as he finally slows down his breathing, when he opens his eyes again.

 _ **(Panting Slowly)**_ "Hazel? Gretchen? Wha-" As Boomer is trying to get his thoughts together, he hear Fenris humming and whispering next to his hidden ears, while the 2 wolf twins, being Fenris's kids, keep him distracted. And since Boomer can understand and translate what these predators and prey are saying, better than Bubbles can, this will have more of an effect on him, to settle him down. This isn't the first time Fenris has seen Boomer do this befere so he knows what makes Boomer react like this, overwhelming stress. This might be a side effect from the leeches saliva.

Boomer shirks down to size, but is still bigger than normal size, he's 12 ft big now. Then Buttercup says something to her surprise, he knows what it's from. "Uhh… _**(Awkward Silence) (Sarcasm tone)**_ this is new" " _ **(Sarcasm tone)**_ Yeah, you know, it's always something isn't it?" "Hey, I got to tell you, not your look." "Is to too much?" "It's a little bit Marcelo meets Marcelo kind of thing" Buttercup and Boomer respond to comments from Stargate SG-1. "You watched that series?" "The 1st movie with James Spader, the last 5 seasons, the 2 movies after the series finale, and half of the seasons of the spinoff series, Atlantis, why?" Boomer ask. "Just curious… that and I wanted to see how you would respond to that." As Buttercup said that, everyone was staring at her squinting their eyes at Buttercup, sisters, friend, enemies and all not pleased with that.

After that happened, Boomer start shrinking back to his normal size and Robin is standing in front of him as she helps him back on his feet, then he decides to hear what she has to say and tells his wolves to stand down, a little bit. "What do you want, now?" Boomer asked annoyed.

"I-I have a suggestion one day you might consider agreeing to." Robin said that the girls look in Surprise thinking "That there is nothing she can do that he'll agree upon willingly" in the Puff's minds. "Sorry, but suggestion offerings are over there isn't anything you can offer that agree to and in return, of letting you go home freely" Boomer says turning Robins offer down but she protests and begs him to at least listen to what she has to say. "I have a better suggestion that I know you will agree on please" Robin begs. Seeing as she won't take no for an answer Boomer looks at the twins, Hazel & Gretchen and then to their father, Fenris, his closest friend, and then reconsiders as he sighs.

 _ **(Signing)**_ "All right! All right… I'll **hear** what you have to say, giving you one last chance, and if I DO agree to whatever you suggest, I might consider agreeing to whatever else terms you want and/or do something in return for you, if I agree that is. But ONLY 'you', Robin!" Boomer adds.

"Here's my suggestion I have to offer. If you let me and my friends go home, I can promise you… we will NEVER tell anyone about this little secret of yours, that you're so very protective of." Robin says confusing Boomer and shocking Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bullet. _"You have got to be kidding me!? He won't agree to something that easy"_ The Powerpuffs thought individually in unison, not telepathically communicating to each other, like Buttercup can with Robin.

Boomer stands back up towering over Robin over 3 ft, close up in her face still puzzled by her determination has he Squints his eyes, while robbing and shaking but tries to put on a brave face standing where she is. "And… how can I be sure that your 'friends' back there will agree upon this request, or you won't go back on this promise of yours?" Boomer questioning Robin making she not playing him. "True, they won't listen to you, but if they trust me as much as I trust them, they 'will' listen to me. And besides I'm extremely desperate and this is all I can think of. Plus you are not asking for any payment offering, were you?" Robin asks as Boomer smiles and closes eyes. _**(Chuckling)**_ "No, I did not. And I'm not surprised 'they' didn't think about that first." Boomer says he sighs, then looks at the cave, then at Fenris, and starts towards Robin's ear grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, which worries the girls has they start fidgeting. _**(Whispering)** "I better not regret this because there's going to be some serious problems if I do, are we clear on that?" "Understood"_ Robin Whispers back.

Then the girls see Boomer let go of Robin and starts to shrink down back to his normal size, making him shorter than Robin. "What just happened?" Buttercup asks unsure as her sisters are JUST as confused as her. " alright so what is it you want me to do for you in return?" Boomer asks. "Oh, it's nothing much I just want from you is…" Robin leaning over towards Boomer whispering.

 _ **(Whispering)**_

After Robin finishing whispering, Boomer's irises shrink into pupils and he is afraid what Robin's requesting OF him. "Y-You can't be serious! My brothers would go highly against this and THAT'S what you want me to do, in exchange!?" Robin nods her head "yes" to him. Boomer looks like he's ready to pout. "So… do we have a deal, Rowdyruff Boy?" Robin asks holding her hand out to him. Boomer has he's arms crossed as he darts his eyes to right looking at Robin, as he also squints his eyes, then looks straight at the paralyzed Powerpuff Girls then back at Robin as he holds his right hand out, facing her with his painful answer.

 _ **(Heavy Sighing)**_ "Fine, Deal! And the names, 'Boomer' Robin, was it?" Boomer says grabbing and shaking Robin's hand as she acknowledges his question. "When I do come Monday, I'm bringing at least 4 or 6 of my friends from here with me, to help keep me in line, just in case." Boomer says to Robin before looking back at Fenris, telling him to go get a few things in the cave, and to "wake those 2 up" while he's at it. Robin watching this, she unsure as Boomer on what he was suggesting. "So… when you said, 'You were going to bring between 4 to 6 of your 'friends' from here' who were you implying, him too?" Boomer looks back at Robin as he tells her. "No, because of what happened to Vincent and Adam, I never let Fenris leave the forest in THIS entire area miles away the city, unless after midnight hours, but that's rarely. Plus that would bring too much 'unwanted attention' if he did come towards Townsville. And even though I do give him a freedom to go as he pleases, there are 3 reasons why he never wants to leave this place:" Boomer points out.

"1. Despite his size and what he's capable of… he's still afraid of humans after what happened to his mother when him and his brothers were puppies, and believe it or not, he was the Runt of The Litter as well as the youngest of the 3. But like his mother his brothers also loved him and they had no complaints, unlike MY brothers." Boomer says as he looks away, squinting his eyes with a small frown, while Robin has her hand over mouth, hesitate to ask what happened to Fenris's mother after hearing what Boomer said what happened to Fenris's brothers earlier.

"2. Even though he normally sleeps half of the entire day and is more active at the entire night, he guards this entire forest here away from Townsville, as well as everyone here, as the Guardian of the forest as he's listening to everything that goes around, most of the time. And when he is sleeping, all the Birds Of Prey, from outside here surrounding us and all the Red, Black, and Silver coated Foxes, from other side of the cave from the second entrance, watch and listen for if anything happens, while I'm gone." Boomer leaving Robin dumbfounded.

"And finally, 3. After what happened to his brother's being hunted, and the main reason Fenris never wants to leave this area of the forest, even for a moment, is because he has a responsibility to take care of his 2 kids and his 12 nieces and nephews, his brother's kids. And they sleep a lot during the day time. So, as THEIR only 'legal Guardian', he has to keep them some safe, company, and teaches them how the hunt and survive on their own, and then the older cousin Wolf Cubs teach the younger Wolf Cubs the same thing. And he's never in going to leave them unattended if something bad happens, today being a good example. So, NO, Fenris is not 1 of the 'between 4 to 6 friends' I'm bringing with me on Monday."

Before Robin could ask who specifically, Boomer and the girls hear different animal noises coming out from the cave that sound like Soft Howling and Loud Squawking.

 _ **(Howling)**_

 _ **(Squawking)**_

"What the Hell?!" Blossom yells. _**(Chattering translation) ("Bullet, What was that sound?" "I don't know, Bucky I'm worried as well as we're still paralyzed. Bubbles, we're scared.")**_ "I'm scared too, Bullet… I'm scared too?" Bubbles nervously response to Bullet and Bucky. "NOW, WHAT!?" Buttercup shouts. As the girls and the squirrels were distraught, Robin gets a little nervous and almost gets ready to turn and run, until Boomer stops her from moving, by grabbing her shoulder. Then out of the cave 2 things start coming out. One is a black shadow with a glowing white outline moving towards Robin, then stops in front of her as it starts going from two dimensional (2-D) to three dimensional (3-D) as it rises up, forming a Venom (Spider-Man) face with Red eyes, to scare her. Then the other black thing is moving a long but short trail of vapors/smoke slithering out of the cave, and also has red eyes on it as well, starts circling tightly around The Powerpuff Girls and the squirrels, making them squeal, until…

"Eric! Rachel! Knock it off and show yourselves already! _**(Grunting)**_ We don't have time for this, right now." As Boomer grits his teeth at the two Supernatural figures for teasing the girls, the living Shadow and living Smoke/Vapor stop what they're doing and move towards Boomer, with one of his arms held out. As the girls watch the two things stop in front of Boomer, they noticed that the weird things listen to Boomer. Then the Shadow and Smoke/Vapor start to take shape into a sphere levitating. The Smoke/Vapor ball start to barely shrink and then expanse self as it explodes, reviewing itself in it's real form as Blackbird, A Crow. The Shadow Ball with the glowing white outline, it starts spiraling around like a drill and then it too explodes, also revealing it's true form a Blackbird, only slightly bigger, A Raven. "WHAT!?" The girls all shouted protesting in unison as that the creepy Shadow and Smoke/Vapor ghost-likes creatures that scare them, were ACTUALLY magic Birds… that know how to shape-shift. Then Fenris comes out of a cave with a full length mirror with the outline frame black, having small art sculpturing of eyes with slitted pupils, two body pillows underneath it, and a map guide booklet to Townsville and a small box of glowing pin needles that's say, "Magic using Lost and Found" on it.

"Thank You… my little friend. Now then sorry about earlier, but here are my magic eyes and ears." Boomer says apologizing for the girls as he introduces his strong and somewhat powerful "Magic Supernatural Birds" to the girls who have finally settled down. "THIS 'Shadow Raven' here's name is Rachel and THIS small 'Smoke/Vapor Crow' is her little Foster brother, here named 'Eric'. They can use Superpowers, thanks to this powerful Magic mirror… that I stole from HIM, when I was mad at HIM and my brothers for that embarrassing 'incident' months ago, before tripping and breaking it cutting myself and them before it put itself back together, by itself." Boomer explains leaving the Powerpuff Girls dumbfounded.

"What a minute… 'YOU' stole most of HIM's magical possessions… by yourself!?" Blossom protested Boomer's statement as he admitted. "WITH some help of course from my 1st father (Creator), Mojo Jojo and my lost, stealthy, formerly solitary and vicious Canadian friend from Canada as well, Howlett." "Uhh… who the heck is Howlett?" Buttercup asked only to get her question ignored "That's not really important for you to know right now.

"Soo… uhh… we're 'good' about earlier, right?" Robin asked Boomer in case to be sure. Hearing this, just to be sure he really didn't forget, Boomer holds his hand out facing Robin after he sighs heavily, showing his answer to Robin as she shook his hand. "Deal!" Boomer and Robin responded to each other in unison. Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls and Bullet are wondering to themselves about what did the two of them talk about, that they agreed on. "Rachel, Eric are we ready?" Boomer ask the 2 DeathBird siblings, who were waiting on Boomer's power. Boomer electrocutes the the mirror which turns into a portal.

 _ **(Squawking translation) (Eric: "Ok, Master… we have the mirror ready into a portal, just waiting for you to pick of the location.") (Rachel: "But there's 1 small problem, you're barely using enough power for all of them. Which means there's barely enough for a few for a one, at least for 3 trips going in for safe Passage. Unless you want ME to teleport them all myself?")**_ "That's okay, Rachel. I know what to do." Boomer Whispers to the birds before facing the Powerpuffs and Robin to inform them. "Okay ladies, I have some good news and some bad news about the teleporting mirror and my decision." Boomer states as the girls gets suspicious on what he's up to, except for Robin. "What are you planning to do us, Boomer?!" Buttercup rants. "What 'I'm planning' wasn't anything evil."

"The good news is: Thanks to your powerless girlfriend here who made a good suggestion and offering for me, I decide to let you all go home with a warning and use this magic mirror portal to send you back quickly. Also, I'm trusting that like Robin here, the 3 of you will also agree to keep the same promise that she made for me…" horses leaving the Powerpuff Girls speechless as he's as he's willing to let them go but I'm sure if he's lying or not. "Wait, seriously? You're really going to just let us go? Just lik-" "Ah, quiet Pinky! I wasn't finished yet, with what I was saying." Boomer interrupts Blossom to resume his details.

"Anyways as I was saying… The bad news is: because I'm so worn out, recent battle and the heavy amount of blood loss from those leeches, I don't have enough for all of you to make one trip. Only three can go through. All since this girl has no powers… she's going to be one of girls that go through. So what I'm asking is… which one of you 3 wants to go along with her through the portal to your front door? I don't know where she lives." Boomer asks as the girls see the mirror portal is showing them their home. "Wait, if only two of us are let it go back through the portal, then how are the rest of us going to get back home?" Bubbles complains. Boomer gets the map guide booklet to Townsville and 2 of of the magic needle pins, one in black and one in white. Boomer folds the map and puts it halfway through the portal then pulls it out showing the same location as the mirror. After that, the two pins levitate on two locations pinpointed on the map, the white pin lands on their current location and the black pin lands on there need to go location. As the pins go through the laminated map, they also get absorbed into the map before Boomer closes it back up and holds it out to the Powerpuff Girls. "…With this." Before could hand the pamphlet to a girls, Buttercup stops him out of suspicions.

"Wait a minute, juvenile delinquent… Before, you tried to kill us many times, back then and even… AND NOW, your all 'good and nice' out of the blue, all of a sudden?! Why the HELL should we believe or trust anything coming from YOU, Boomer: The dumbest of your brothers, of the Rowdyruff Boys, and of 'all people' in Townsville we fought against, have to say, at all!?" Buttercup rants protesting at Boomer at his assumed false generosity. And Robin tries to convince her to stop, before Boomer reconsiders and changes his mind but, Boomer stop her holding his hand out to Robin, letting her make her point before he answers. "That's okay Birdie, this isn't gonna change 'anything' we agreed on." _**(Sighing)**_ "Anyway, I know what you're trying to say to me… Buttercup, was it? So I'll be honest here about why I'm doing this today, 'out of the blue' as you call, for my 2 or 3 reasons why." Boomer says as he explains.

"To tell you the truth, I do hate the three of you. I always do, and I still do even to this day, and as for killing… my original intention was just to killed the blonde one, Bubbles because of personal reasons just like my brothers have personal reasons to kill you and you visually, but I HAD to come to realization… I can't win and I never will and I'm pretty sure I told you just earlier I'm tired of fighting a fight I'm forced to lose repeatedly. I'm saying it's a wasted effort, which is what you girls are proven to me. don't get me wrong I still am going to fight you but not the same as before anymore. And THAT'S my 1st reason." Boomer explains.

"Okay, bu-" "But, nothing!" Boomer interrupts Buttercup as he wasn't finished.

"And as for a 'trusting or believing' in me… I don't expect you to believe or trust anything I say right now and I don't expect you to believe anything since you don't really care about me or from me, I don't really give a damn if you do or if you don't either way! But I will lash out on you like batshit crazy, if you do the same to them… as you DID to me." Boomer says as he points at his Wolf Fenris, his 2 kids Hazel and Gretchen, Adams 4 children, Vincent's 8 children, and as well as the other animals surrounding them, staring the girls down, as he is. "Just like I don't give a damn that I never sleep anymore at night, knowing you'll be coming back to finish me off again, like you did when you ambushed me and stole my clothes having your sister impersonate me. So whether you believe I'm lying or not, I don't and I'm not going to waste my time to prove it either, since that's just all it is a 'waste of time' really. THAT'S my 2nd reason, I guess. And finally for my 3rd reason why is…"

As Boomer pause, he spin his spear around his body and in circles with his hands, like a martial artist expert or like they see on most recent when they see people using a stick, like _Donatello_ from the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007 animated series_ , the girls were shocked and speechless seeing him work it like that there were amused and amazed. Until he slammed the tip of the spear down to the ground hard causing a blue Shockwave field that spreads out in gulping everyone. As Robin, Nia, Fenris and his kids, as well as Eric and Rachel, who are the only ones not affected by this well being 10 ft close around Boomer, watch waiting to see what happens to The Powerpuffs. Then the electrical field surrounding them starts to shrink back down towards Boomer and the Powerpuff Girls fall over to their sides, then they start getting up questioning "what happened, just now" as they try sitting up.

"Owww, that kind of stings, do you know that?" Buttercup lectures Boomer as she strokes the back of her neck with hand. "Uhh… Your welcome, by the way, Puffs!" Boomer stated. "For What!?" Buttercup continues to complain. "Oh come on! I know I've done stupid things and I have been… due to how curious, clumsy, and naive I am, but you girls can't be really THAT damn stupid not to notice, it by now!?" Boomer lashes out reminding the girls. Before Buttercup can say anything back at Boomer, Robin and Blossom already notice what Boomer's talking about, he undid Paralysis on them and they're finally able to move now. Buttercup hearing this she is also just as surprised as her sisters are as she looks back at Boomer and he responds back to them.

 _ **(Sighing)**_ "… And the third reason… is because I don't have any time to waste around and I want to be done with this already so I can be left alone quietly. Also, your 'girlfriend' here has already convince me earlier a reason to let you 3 go home, Greeny! I want you to you hurry up and come through, before this portal closes on its own." Boomer complains to Robin and Buttercup to hurry up. Robin quickly grabs buttercups hand and they both run through the portal and the fall face first to the ground. When they get up Buttercup notices it… they really ARE standing at the front doorstep of The Powerpuff Girl's house. Meaning, Boomer wasn't lying about about the portal to Buttercup earlier. Before she even says anything, the portal closes and disappears leaving Blossom and Bubbles with Boomer alone in the woods. Back in the woods, Blossom, Bubbles, and Bullet are surprised with what that portal is capable of.

"Wait, So that WASN'T an illusion!? That portal doohickey actually works!?" Bubbles questions, only for Blossom to change the subject. "So how are WE going to get home now, Boomer?" Blossom says annoyed. "I told you… with THIS." Boomer starts to explains to Blossom and Bubbles clearly on how his "Magic Map and Marking/Sewing Pins", that he has stolen from HIM look ago, works and what _else_ their capable of doing, trusting his enemies with his possessions for safekeeping. "Did you both get all that?" The 2 girls nodded their understanding what Boomer just told them. "Good! Also, THIS IS consider your 1st and your ONLY warning… to the 3 of you, but I don't want those 'rodents' back here again or the next time my birds WILL not hesitate to eat them, if not kill them. I'm taking a big risk trusting you 3… so you BETTER NOT make me 'wish' I should've regretted this decision." Boomer threatens Bullet and the girls after handing Blossom the map showing their current location and to the location of their house.

Blossom and Bubbles understanded and agree to Boomers demands on not letting Bullet come back here again, or else. As Blossom looks at the magic map handed to her, Boomer reminds Blossom not to give him a reason to regret doing this for them as he lets them keep it, knowing where this place is located. As Blossom looks at the direction where Boomer said, she looks at the map and sees a straight line and an arrow pointing where to go as she flies. However she stops as she notices that Bubbles isn't with her because… before Bubbles follow her leader sister, she looks back at Boomer, to which she gets his most unwanted attention. When he DOES notices her, she then flies to him. "Thank you, Boomer. I owe you for this. That was nice of yo-" "You and your sisters 'owe me' a lot more than you realize and I didn't do this 'for' you 3 at all, or because I'm turning over a new Leaf, or because I felt sorry for your friend or the 3 of you, or because whatever that 'kindness of my heart' crap is. No, I didn't do this for you girls because I 'wanted to'. I did this… Because I 'had to' and 'needed to' since you really didn't give me much of a choice… knowing you could tell anyone else." Boomer says as he turns his back away from Bubbles. "Wait…" "WHAT!? Hurry up and go, don't keep your sister waiting or was there something else you want to say to me?" Boomer complaints as Bubbles tries to get the words out of her mouth, while also listening to her sister telling her to hurry up as well.

"Ohh yeah, I wanted to… give you something… really important for you… that I found on the way here." Bubble says hesitantly "If you try to do something cute or creepy on me, like hugging, cuddling, smothering, or kissing me again… I'm going to punch you in the eye." Boomer threatens in distraught. "No, no you don't have to worry. I wasn't going to do that to you again, I know you've been having a bad day today and I don't want to make it worse for you. I just wanted to give THIS back to you, before we leave." Bubbles says easing Boomers worries as she hands over his blue shirt back, that she was holding tightly for him.

"Ohh… well… I didn't really notice I had lost my shirt earlier. After everything is been happening today lately, I really did forget about that completely. Soo… I'm sorry for threatening you like that, Bubbles." Boomer says throwing his head down in defeat, as he apologizes to the blonde Powerpuff, for the misunderstanding. Bubbles notices his pale skin from the blood loss after she accept his apology and takes one of the largest leeches telling him we'll see what they can do about his condition which Boomer is completely dumbfounded from what she just said.

"I know we're not the bestest of friends you and I. And I also know you hate me as much. But please believe me when I say… 'I was really worried about you today' Boomer. And after hearing all that from you today… I felt more unsure than you realized. Later! And your secret's safe with us." Bubble says almost as cheerfully, but then notices Boomer still looks uncomfortable. As bubbles took off to join Blossom, she look back one more time to see Boomer mouthing off his lips before both the girls finally took off. "Eww, Bubbles, why do even have THAT with you?!" Blossom said seeing her sister carrying the greasy blood sucking worm. "So The Professor can look into this and see how bad this thing sucked out poor Boomer." Bubbles said as the 2 picked up the pace.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

It takes less than 5 minutes for Blossom and Bubbles to arrive at their house as they also see, to their surprise, that Buttercup and Robin are already there waiting. "Is that…" Buttercup shouts as she sees the large leech her sister, Bubbles is holding. "Shhhhhh! We barely made it here, in a timely matter… and Yes, yes it is, But we'll talk about it, later." Blossom hushed and answered her tomboy sister's stupid question.

 _ **Meanwhile, back in the** **forest…**_

"Okay, so… you're all clear on the details, right?" Boomer asks 6 shadowy figures on his instructions and his request, all of which nod their heads, up and down. "These two newcomers will be paired with you on Monday, understood?" Boomer asks as the 2 on the far left, both agreeing. "And you 2, from a safe distance, are to keep an eye on my brothers, you got that?" The 2 in the middle also agree. _**(Snarling Translation) ("Are you going as is with what you normally wear?")**_ "No, I mean I AM going, cuz I have to… I'm just not going as is it'll draw too much attention. I need to look a little… what's the word called that you make yourself less seen or noticed that start with a 'D'?" Boomer asks. Fenris walks up behind Boomer, whispering as he groans. "'Discreetly!' That's the word, 'discreet!' Thank You, Fenris… And I know just… what… to… wear…" Boomer says slowly as he smiles.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so TH** **IS one was a way a lot longer than the last one. And I might have had a little trouble trying to edit and made it too long than anticipated.** **Regardless** **… I finally managed to get the damn thing done. Hopefully the next one I do won't take as long as this one did. I want to add a raven and a crow on there and name them after two characters from Comics their name for the species. Rachel Roth, otherwise known as Raven from the Teen Titans and Eric Draven otherwise known as Th**_ _ **e Crow from the comics and the movie**_ _ **…**_ _ **The Crow. Did you like the story? What did your thing? Leave a comment on the review box below. Until next time… take care.**_


	11. Newer Friends & Stronger Bonds

_Meanwhile, back at the forest…_

Boomer is lost any strength thought until one of his Birds Of Prey, Riza flies towards him landing right beside him, and chirps at him getting his attention as she asks.

 _ **(Chirping Translation)**_ _ **("Boomer… Are you okay? What's the matter, you look scared or nervous?")**_ Boomer looks at The Red and Black Peregrine Falcon as he puts his spear down, giving her some instructions and what he's going to do about his "earlier conversation" with Robin. "You remember that 'vision' Rachel showed us half a month ago, explain how the events transpire and happen, and most of the details that would happened before it happens?" _**(Chirping Translation) ("You mean the one where Morbucks find this Place, captures a handful of us and half of our babies for experimentation, then slaughters the rest of them. And you end up having your own brothers betraying you in the end, before they destroyed the sanctuary, with Morebucks polluted it, making into something worse? Are you talking about THAT vision?")**_ Riza asks say all those details as Boomer nods his head yes. _**("Yeah, I remember that warning vision. Why?")**_ " _ **(Sighing)**_ Well… I think she might be right about it happening, because part of her vision JUST happened." _**("What do you mean?")**_ "The Powerpuff Girls would find this place and after I agree to let them go with just a warning. One of them would try to be generous and ask me if I could hang out and learn better, since I don't have any common sense, whatever the hell THAT means, by coming to their school, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with them, but I would refuse the offer as, I'm holding a grudge." Boomer explained to his Falcon friend. _**("Okay, and…")**_ Riza paused

"Buttercup's girlfriend, Robin requested me that, she wants me to consider coming to the same school with her… AND The Powerpuff Girls… at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten." Boomer explains to Riza clenches his palms together shaking. _**("Sooo, like The Powerpuffs, you turned her down?")**_ The Falcon assumed. _**(Sighing)**_ "I… I got scared and said 'I will agree to attend to your school… with The Powerpuff Girls.' So yeah, starting Monday I'm going to be attending school, and I want YOU there with me. You, Nia, Howlett, and the largest Secretary Bird as well, to help keep me in line. I'm also going to need a disguise and an different name." Boomer explains his plan as he whistles to Eric to deliver a message to Mojo Jojo they had written down earlier. He ties the message up to the Crow's ankle and he sends them off. He gives Riza instructions on what else to do to inform everyone there what to do. "Have them all ready… I want Rachel to have all the adults and their youngs from the ground and from the trees ready for safe transfer within the week. We're all leaving to live the new archipelago's." As Boomer says that, the largest Secretary Bird flies towards him.

"Uh… hello, newcomer. Out of curiosity, what's your name?" _**(Chirping)**_ After hearing that answer, Boomer looks disgusted from the answer. "You're joking, right? 'Big Bird is the name?' I'll be honest, that's actually a terrible name. We already have a puppet from that stupid _Sesame Street franchise_ called Big Bird, and that's not really a compliment" Boomer tries to point out the fact. _**(Chirping Translation) ("That's basically the name I've always been teased with for my 'overgrown' size and I just got soo used to it, I kinda stuck with it now. But If it's THAT much of a** **bad** **name** ** _to_ you, that you or everyone can't or WON'T take me seriously with… Then you got a better name for me?")**_ The large Secretary Bird asked. "How about this: From now on, your name… will be 'Goliath', THAT sounds good of a name for yourself?" Boomer asks as the large bird agrees to it. "Anyway… We… _might_ have have a small problem. But before I tell you the problem, I need to ask you something. Are you still up for joining in on this? It might not be good." Boomer asks as the Secretary Bird's waiting on an answer for what's troubling Boomer, that he's having second thoughts. After Boomer explains to the larger Secretary Bird, now going by "Goliath", to Boomer's sudden reaction, the tall Raptor agrees with Boomer's ideas, plans, and whatever tasks Boomer will have Goliath be doing for him from now on.

"Well… _that_ was quick and easy. Anyway, Get settled in, then come back to me when your done. We… got some… WORK to do, when tomorrow comes!" Boomer says dumbfounded at first, but then tries to get excited afterwards… well, _almost_ excited. At the same time Boomer is also getting nervous for what is planned for him. After Fenris gives him some encouragement, Boomer and Goliath discuss what they need and where to get it, even IF they have to steal it from somewhere else to get it. Boomer looks into the cave see a dark blue hollow iron box with the name "Boomer" engraved on it, a small silver door shaped like one of those lids underneath a piggy bank only retractable in the shape of a spiral closing lens, and in Mojo Jojo's handwriting signature on the bottom it's labeled "Portable Miniature Invulnerable Pocket Dimension Bank Box" in cursive and in Braille. On the side, there's a little dial and the small words labeled read "Opened", "Closed", "Locked", "Inhaled", and "Released" on the top. Boomer knows, Mojo put a lot of effort making this… maybe a little **too much** effort. Boomer knows this is above what Mojo Jojo's normally capable of, being the smartest mind in Townsville IF not in the entire world (maybe second to his former foster father, Professor Utonium), but can cause to much stress to one's mind. The box has a thick but thin casing of lead shielding so nothing with x-ray vision can't see through it inside, except for Boomer alone. Also the device has a small imprint scanner and a tiny dried blood stain on it from Boomer, to recognize. As Boomer opens the device, showing Goliath and Nia who are curious to know what it is and what's inside, the silver door retracts slightly open as from Boomer's P.O.V. he tells them what's inside the box, a huge heavy load of hundred dollar bills.

"Mojo must REALLY trust me that much, if he's willing to give me all this and tell me not to spend it, until needed" Boomer said out loud to Goliath and Nia. Still doubting himself be trusted with all this, giving his "past experience" being judged for his idiocy, but Mojo believing he can. The origin of this money originally came from Princess Morbucks, when she teamed up with Mojo to make her a Powerpuff Girl, to get rid of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. _Apparently,_ Princess Morbucks paid Mojo Jojo 100 tons (in weight) of hundred dollar bills in cash, to make ray gun with 2 vial chemicals glowing in white and red, that not _ONLY_ has Chemical X powers (in a white glowing liquid), to give anyone exposed to it all the powers Powerpuff Girls, but also has Anti-Chemical X (in a red glowing liquid) that can nullify their powers them away, permanently. After both Morbucks and Mojo Jojo got a prison… again, when Mojo return he still had the money Morebucks paid him but never spent it and moved it elsewhere. It wasn't till after Boomer moved back in Mojo and discovered it as much as Mojo forgot about it, Boomer asked if _**he**_ could have it, and to Boomer's surprise, Mojo agreed to let Boomer have it all to himself, because: 1. It was taking too much space in his evil lair and 2. He didn't need it anymore anyway, since he forgot he still have it.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, at Townsville's Volcano Mountain…_

Mojo Jojo is working at his table on a box full of headsets, with different voice modulators selections installed, and in very unusual smaller sizes, waiting on Boomer to return. Knowing he'll be busy at he's hiding place. Behind them there is a device that he built, 2 5-fingered sharp tipped gauntlets, painted in gold. That device was requested by Princess Morbucks a while ago and he's taking his time working on it… a real long time working on it. She even paid him "double" the amount, compare the last time earlier, hiding it elsewhere. He then stops working when he hears several tapping sounds and sees where it's coming from, as he walks towards one the windows. When he gets there, he sees a crow with a note stuck to his ankle. This is implying that, THIS is one of Boomer's Birds. As Mojo let's Eric in, he removed the note off the birds ankle and reads it as he darts his eyes left and right continuously.

"Well now, this is a little… unexpected. When you see him again. Let him know that I said, I'll agree to help him with 'this'. And that the translator devices, that he requested for I, Mojo Jojo, earlier to make for him, is already ready for him to use and test out." Eric nods his head in response to deliver Mojo's message back to Boomer before taking off again. As Mojo walks back over to his work desk, he trips and falls on his knees, when he starts coughing heavily. As he stops coughing and then opens his eyes again, he then wipes the saliva off his mouth. But when he looks at one of his gloves he wiped his mouth with, he sees a small thing of blood on. Mojo Jojo ignores it as he takes his gloves off, throws them away, gets a Matchstick, burns them instantly into dust, and gets another expendable pair of gloves on as he scratches the back of his brain's casing. He gets back to his work desk and resume his work projects. While the image of his back is shown working, the image of Mojo working starts zooming out, and on left side there's a room that's labeled _"The Ultimate Danger Room, Virtual Reality, Training Simulator."_ The Powerpuff Girls have a training room simulator, now The Rowdyruff Boys have a training room simulator too. Inside the room, there is a large blue Platinum box-shaped case on the center of the room, that he has for Boomer. The case has chains wrapped around it and on it, in thin engraved letters, which reads _"Here's what you requested for. You'll know what to do afterwards for "improving" on it"_ on the cover.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the forest…_

Boomer has finished cleaning, brushing, and Grooming Fenris's thick coat, the other wolf cubs, and the Mink's coat as well. As the mammals look at their furry bodies, they're are admiring how shiny their coats are, and how all the parasites they've been having, all completely removed. Of course while they're all excited, Boomers laying on his back, panting hard. When Boomer manages to get back on his feet, he's heading to another lake where he had a bunch of electric eels, adjusting to their new environments. Boomer is planning on eating electric eels. Boomer counts a total of 189 electric eels in the hidden lake. 20 of the eels are already pregnant. Paying attention on which one to grab, Boomer's arms starts lighting up white with yellow electricity streaming. Next, he leans in closer to the water drawing one of his arms back and then swinging it in in less than a second in the water, and he grabs one of the eels by the neck and bites down on it hard, on it's head.

Now any **normal** person, would have a seizure and probably died, but Boomer has done this more than once, countless times now. He soo used to this by now, it has Zero Effect on hurting him, even in his now "weakened" current state. Unfortunately for the eels, by attempting to defend itself from predators by electrocuting them, Boomer's body starts draining the eels by absorbing the eel's electrical defense. His electricity manipulation abilities has become even more powerfully adaptable. It can be used in different ways, by using his made up imaginations that he can think of before discharging it's any shapes and empowered forms. As Boomer holds the eel by the neck biting down it's skull hard and drawing blood, he turns his head snapping eel's neck finishing it. After that, when it finally stops squirming, he then bites it's head off clean and swallows it whole, without choking on it. When he's done with that, he then removes all the eel's skin, intestines, stomach, and fins as he puts it all to the side on a large leaf and repeat this five more times. When he's done with that he wipes the sweat off his face and looks at his progress on how he got his food.

"Well now, I'd say I'm finally getting better at this 'fish grabbing' thing now… with my bare hands. Huh? Is that…" Boomer says as he about to eat his eel snack. But before he can do that, Boomer looks up as he squinting his eyes and notices something's flying towards him from above, and it looks big… real big. When he sees what it is or rather "who" it is, he starts to get a little excited. "Oh… OH, it's Goliath! He must be finished with his 'personal' business already. Well, better go see what he wants and if he's ready to help me with 'my things' for me now." Boomer says has he lost track of time, as he was waiting for almost 2 and a 1/2 hours, while eating one of his freshwater eels raw. The abnormally large Secretary Bird stops in front of Boomer, and smells the fish in Boomer's hands and is curious. Boomer being on sure he takes a chance and gives a large piece of eel meat to Goliath to try, but as the large Raptor nibbles off of it he feels a small jolt afterwards nothing serious but Goliath's not going to trying to eat THAT again as he stares at new master screeching at him.

 ** _("Owww! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT 'TASERING PRANK' JUST NOW!?")_** Goliath ranted as Boomer scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes, and smiled nervously. _**(Softly Chuckling)**_ "Oh, yeah… Uhh, sorry about that Goliath. It wasn't a prank at all, it was an accident on MY part. I had _just_ now finished skinning these Electric Eels and serve them up for myself. I'm used to eating these, along with some Torpedo Rays so often… that I'm probably immune to them to their electrodes stings. If I'd _known_ they were going to do THAT to you, even while they were dead barely giving off some electricity, and you couldn't handle it… I wouldn't have given you one of these electrified snacks. I'll try to remember and make sure: 'This WILL NOT happen again.' But I can promise you this: Next time I'll warn you before I give you something like that." Boomer says looking down in shame with his eyes closed as he's apologizing to Goliath.

Goliath then brushes the left side of his face against Boomer's face, showing _his_ way of accepting Boomer's apology, as he opens his eyes. Boomer sees this, then sees Goliath's wings wide open around Boomer, comforting him as he's mouthing off the words "Thank You, new friend." _"Well Damn… this was unexpected, and no wonder everyone in Africa calls him, 'Big Bird'. Not **only** does he have an abnormally longer length and height measurement, but apparently he also has an really large abnormal wingspan length and width measurement too. I'm not even sure HOW long it is, b- Oww! You know what, I'll have Mojo check up on this later when I see him. My brain already hurts thinking TOO much on it."_ Boomer says thinking to himself about Goliath's cool size and his compassion and loyalty towards Boomer, while getting distracted forgetting about treating his injuries. After that moment was over Boomer finishes his snack, but seeing as Boomer might strain himself in using his powers to fly, probably making it worse with the stress added, he can't super strength to jump distances, super speed to run through everything, or even flying in his current state, for the time being. NOW Boomer DOES feel utterly powerless and useless. This make matters even worse on himself without Mojo Jojo or HIM's help. And since his healing elixir's regenerating powers aren't full perfected as fast at full capacity on himself than all the others Predators and the Powerpuff Girls he already used it on showing some better and faster heal progress, and doesn't want to use Rachel and Eric's powers teleportation strain themselves, he's REALLY desperate but unfortunately out of options.

However, after seeing Boomer like this, Goliath volunteers to carry him to wherever he wants to go. "Wait are you serious? That's I appreciate your offer on it, but I can't ask you to do that for me. You _really_ don't need to do this fo- Hey wait… what are you doing doing? Put me down. Put me down, now! Damn it all!" Boomer say while FINALLY gets his favorite shirt back on. But Boomer then complains at Goliath as he grab Boomer picking him up by the base of the neck with his beak, while ignoring Boomer. _**(Chirping, Squawking, and Screeching Translations) ("Yeah, sorry about doing THIS kid. But don't forget I said, I would agree to whatever requests, demands, or/and orders for me to do for you. No matter what they are good or bad. And since you have no means of Transport since you're too injured to fly anymore or use your powers to go anywhere without hurting yourself, ESPECIALLY in your now current state, AND and it's really important that you need to get there no matter what without hurting your smaller subjects, it can't be helped but I'LL have to take you wherever you need, until you get better on using your powers again. So you're right, 'I really DON'T 'need' to do this for you'. Because I'm not just doing this for you because I 'NEED' to help you… I'm doing this because I 'WANT' to help you! Besides, looking at you now… How the HELL do you expect me to say 'No' to that face? Anyway, we wasted enough time arguing. You can still use multiple different Supervision powers or whatever to search to where we're going. However, and just to be on the safe side… given my 'large' size, We'll stay above the clouds, for less attention. Let's go. Okay… Master Boomer?"**_ Goliath ask as he places Boomer on his back, slightly teasing him. After making his point VERY clear on his strong meaning of his "loyalty to others," Boomer finally stops complaining, knowing Goliath MIGHT be making a right call, and let's Goliath have his way. Chauffeuring Boomer where they go as the bird wins the argument against the six-year-old… super-powered… juvenile delinquent. _**(Sighing)**_ "Fine."

Before they ready to leave, Boomer gets a pen and paper and starts to writing a list of things that he needs, before Monday. After that been taken care of, he folds his list and puts it in one of his pockets from his leather trench coat. And after that, he holds out his hand and sees his Black & Silver colored Spear come flying, with a small bag full of different pieces of scrap metal, and a small test tube with a cork on it filled with his healing elixir, as he catches both the spear, the bag, and the elixir, all at once. Boomer holds the bag underneath his belly, puts the elixir in one of his coat pockets, and holds his spear around Goliath's neck, without trying to choke him. "Okay Goliath… Let's get going." Boomer says as he watches Goliath's wings unfold and spread open as he starts taking off, towards the Clouds.

 _ **(Chirping Translation) ("Where to Blondie? (Silence) … umm Boomer?")**_ Goliath looks when he noticed Boomer's not answering, when they arrived at the City of Townsville. He looks back seeing Boomer still on his back, looking down at how high up he's never thought to go when hiding, lost in his train of thought. _**(Screeching) ("BOOMER! You alright back there?")**_ "Huh? Oh! Sorry about that Goliath! I was kinda in my own little world, you know? Anyway, what were you just saying?" Boomer asks as he comes back to reality. _**("I said, 'Where in Townsville are we going right now?' I'm waiting…")**_ "Townsville Volcano Mountain" Boomer response as he points to the location down below. Goliath lands at the front door as Boomer climbs off his back and knocks on the door. "You'd better have a damn exclamation for bein- OH MY GOD, WHAT IN CURSES HIM'S HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS 'THAT' THING WITH YOU!?" Mojo screams seeing his son covered pale from dried blood lose and with a large Secretary Bird with him.

"Hey, Mojo… What do you know about growing back Chemical X blood cells… that I recently lost… without the 'blood transfusion' needed?" Boomer asks Mojo, trying to hide the pain he's feeling as he also holds on to one of Goliath's legs, wings, or neck, for temporarily support. _**(Sighing)**_ "Oh my son…" Mojo says sounding a little relieved, but still annoyed as he can "almost" completely tell what Boomer's _really_ sayting. "Okay… BOTH of you hurry up and get inside, so I can treat and clean your injuries, fully restore your physical body AND all you powers, and as well as thoroughly examine your new raptor friend's measurements. _Then_ you can explain to me what happened during another one of your 'battle of the sexes' failed fights between The Powerpuff Girls and/or your brothers, again." that being said Boomer and Goliath walk inside Mojo's layer as he shut the door behind them.

 _Meanwhile, back in the streets…_

Morebucks finishes explaining her plans with Brick and Butch. And the 2 boys smile with Morebucks, all showing sinister looks on their faces. All except Butch, who shows a little concern for Boomer, without the 2 redheads noticing. " _Sooo_ , Boys… do we have a deal?" Princess says smirking. _ **(Softly** **Chuckling a Sinister** smirk)_ "Dea-" "Wait!? What about… Boomer?" Butch adds on while interrupting Brick's train of thought. To which, Brick sucker-punching Butch, in his eye heavily stinging him, and starts thinking about his suggestion on whatto do… with his "Klutz of a Brother," Boomer. _"Hmm… Good question._ "

* * *

 _ **Okay so, I took so long on this. Yes, I'm still alive. And I STILL AM continuing THIS story and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends crossover as well… Little By Little at a time. I'm just taking a little longer to decide what else to add-on here and I've been a little bit distracted with have OTHER things, lately. For those who have been still waiting and enjoy these fanfiction I write. Thank you for your patience. I still have more yet to come up with. And those who read a chapter did you like the story? If you have any questions feel free to leave a comment. And if so you liked the Chapter, and have anything to say or ask, leave a comment on the review box below. Until next time.**_


	12. Stressful Nights

_Meanwhile, back in the streets…_

Morebucks finishes explaining her plans with Brick and Butch. And the 2 boys smile with Morebucks, all showing sinister looks on their faces. All except Butch, who shows a little concern for Boomer, without the 2 redheads noticing. "Sooo, Boys… do we have a deal?" Princess says smirking. "Wait, what about Boomer?" Butch adds on while Brick doesn't take long on thinking about his answer for weak punching bag sibling.

"You know what… **(beep)** Boomer!" "Wait, what?" Butch says as he's shocked to hear Brick say that..

Then to make matters worse, Morebuck's spray her drink out of her mouth on Brick's face, accidentally. 3 feet in front of him, as she reacts to Brick's sudden foul mouth AND foul language. Butch, on the other hand, didn't get wet from that because he hid behind his hot headed brother, at the last second. Brick is SOO pissed, he's too busy staring at Morebucks, dead in the face annoyed, that he neglects to notice that his brother pulled a dick move on him. Morebuck's starts coughing, after her drink went down the wrong pipe in her throat, and apologizes for the spring incident.

"I'm sorry about that, Macho Man. You caught me off guard there. What did you just say?" She said as she noticed Brick's wet all over with his right eye twitching.

Brick quickly snatch is Morebuck's purple royal robe and wipes his face off of it and throws it back at her. Before he says anything, Butch gets him to settle down, which he manages to pull off easily.

 _ **(Deep inhaling then exhaling)**_ "I said, _' **(beep)** Boomer'_ ok? He's an idiot, a screw up and he doesn't do as he's supposed to be told, when I tell him to" Brick says talking trash about how annoying and useless his blond twin brother, he loves picking on.

But Butch tries to remind him. " _Briiick_ , like it or not… we STILL need him. And 'IF' he gets out of our hands, again… we'll have HIM wipe out his memories and make know his place" Butch says as he notices his leader sibling grinding his teeth, grunting in his frustration, and steaming, trying to ignore Butch's suggestion.

"BRICK!" Butch yells at his brother to cooperate and listen. "Alright, Okay! FINE! I'll consider it, damn it! But I'm _**not**_ making any promises!" Brick answer sarcastically on the debate.

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere…_

A close-up of ankles and legs running, and someone panting hard in tall grass. The next close-up shows same person's waist bare-chested with scratches. And then, the final close-up reveals Boomer's face sweating with a worried look as he quickly looks back, to the sound slowly closing in on him.

 _ **(Loud Squealing, Roaring from the Distance)**_

 _ **(Heavily panting)**_ "Why the hell is this _'ugly beast'_ chasing me, anyway?! And where the _hell_ am I, anyway?!" Boomer says screaming. He did notices a foul green odor closing in towards him. "OH SHIT! Don't tell me, that fatass thing's just _**'farting'**_ again, at me!? _**(Coughing)**_ What the hell does it eat anyway to smell worse than it's O-" Before Boomer can finish complaining, the thing chase hits him from the side and he stumbled with his back against a large tree's roots. "Crap?" Boomer says finishing his sentence and seeing how bad this looks for him in 2 words: "Oh, crap" indeed.

As Boomer tries to sit up, a hoof pins him down by the chest, painfully hard as it squeals at Boomer. Boomer looks at the hoof leg and up to see what it goes to and it IS disgusting, as he gets a good look at the beast. It's stands over 20 ft tall and is over 38 ft long. It has a dark night blue skin and hair with scratches, yellow, green and red Ripple pattern eyes, large Jagged teeth, a thick skull, several huge curved tusks, a snout nose with drool and green snot dripping out, white mane hair that goes from the back to the head in the shape of a mohawk. Boomer sees the beast that he was running from, completely powerless against, was a giant pig. The monstrous swine opens its disgusting mouth ready bite down on Boomer's POV. Boomer, who's trapped, pinned down with his ribs breaking and his leg bent in an odd angle, broken, as he barely keep his eyes open from the smell, he said his last words facing the monstrous pig:

"U… Your… one… ugly… Motherf **(beep)** ker… **"** Boomer says staring at the pig monster, with blood dripping from his mouth. Hearing the rude comment from the hurt boy, from Boomer's POV, the hog squeals as it closes its mouth on Boomer, but not before everything go black and silent.

 _ **(Screaming)**_

Boomer is then seen screaming, thrashing around with some restraints on his risk, waste, and ankles, on one of those white gurney hospital beds. He has a blindfold on him, which starts to unravel, and has an IV with Chemical X in the liquid packet on his right arm and Mojo Jojo trying to hold him down and settle him down. Boomer just woke up in a cold sweat from a Nightmare.

Goliath the abnormally large Secretary Bird is waiting in hallway room, waiting for Boomer and he's not alone. With him, are Eric the Crow, Rachel the Raven, and Nia the Mink who couldn't wait Boomer to come back to the woods and followed him back. And it's a good thing too, cuz Mojo going need some help stabilizing his son.

After 20 long minutes of struggling, Mojo finally managed to stabilize Boomer's body stress as he starts sleeping. While Mojo's working on helping Boomer, he calls the 2 Blackbirds for what Boomer needs, while Boomer's 2 newbies are to wait, until further notice. Later, Boomer finally wakes up in 1 of his father's emergency rooms. With some of the straps still restrained on him and the others broken off. "Finally, your awake" Mojo says as he stands up with a cane seeing his son looking lost and confused. "Mojo? What's going on? Where am I? Why a-" "Settle down, you're asking too many questions and stressing yourself out, again. I'll explain what happened and then you can tell **me** what happened with you and your brothers" Mojo says interrupting Boomer as a tricep fill in the gaps. "Umm… Alright?" "Good. Now then…"

Mojo Jojo explains that, Boomer had arrived at his place with a giant Secretary Bird asking about blood loss and how to regain blood cells… without a blood transfusion, before collapsing face-first. He explains that he was able to reproduce Boomer's blood cells and used one of Boomer's healing elixirs, and a ray gun that causes cellular regeneration on contact, on a molecular level. Which he said was not tested properly, because it wasn't fully ready. But then tells him, how risky it was, that he suddenly blacked out, and then afterwards said he went into a seizure. And repeatedly, waking up traumatized complain about a giant killer pig trying to kill him. And kept lashing out, out of the blue, and continuously bleeding. Eventually, with some help from Boomer's dark Birds Mojo was able to stop the bleeding, close up Boomer's wounds, and fully restore Boomer's powers back to its natural potential and more. Mojo was able to do everything is in his power to fix his son. Everything, except about the permanent scar on the center of his back, Buttercup and the leeches caused. After hearing this, Boomer's both stunned and speechless.

"I… I caused you this trouble, coming home?" Boomer says sounding distraught. Mojo puts his hand on his head trying to comforter his son's worries. "You know, that wasn't your fault, right? You lost control over yourself. Happens to the best and the worst of us"

"This is worse than that **_'incident'_** Brick and Butch put me up to, and HIM enjoyed every moment of my screaming and suffering when Butch held me down from moving and Brick ju-" "We both know, Brick was heavily at fault for putting you up to that. Because that wasn't 'a joke' as he so-called it, AND that was beyond disgusting and Unforgivable" Mojo says reminding Boomer who's still at fault, back then. "Also, what was this **_'ugly beast'_** you were screaming about, in your Nightmares?"

"Oh, _that…_ I was being chased everywhere, powerless and all, by a monstrous pig from Greek mythology. I think it was called the _'Ero_ _Monten Boar'_ I think? The word's hard to say and Hercules how to kill it" Boomer says unsure how to pronounce the mythical creature, which Mojo tries to help, questioning some of the details. "You said it was a monstrous pig, right?" "Yeah…" "And it was one of Hercules's 12 labors?" "I think so?" Boomer says answering Mojo's questions.

"Are you trying to say is, _'The Erymanthian Boar'_?" Mojo asked, making sure Boomer was telling his "descriptions" from his nightmares right. "Yeah, that's it! So… _**that's**_ what it's called and pronounced?" Boomer responded realizing that. "Also, _'Heracles', or **'Hercules'**_ as everyone prefers to pronounce it now and days, didn't kill the boar, his labor was supposed to bring it back, alive" Mojo says correcting Boomer. "Okay, then. We're getting distracted on the matter here" Boomer said, changing subject.

"Oh, that's right! I **also** see, you brought _this_ with you, to be sharpened and adjusted again, huh?" Mojo says taking out one of Boomer's Black and Silver spear, from the side of his chair. Boomer looks slightly embarrassed, until he hears Mojo softly chuckle. "What's so funny?" "Oh, nothing my boy. Anyways, I'll have it sharpened up, fixed up, tuned up, cleaned up, polished up, and ready for you, by morning. But Boomer, one day you ar- no. You _WILL_ to have to start learning how to do this, by yourself. You already know how to" Mojo mentions to Boomer, as he agrees on repairing and upgrading the spear. "Okay, but your better at doing that than I can" " ** _That's why_** , I _taught_ you how to do this, in our so-called, ' _private lessons'_ in casting, welding, molding, forging and reforging… that you so 'desperately' agreed on for new hobbies. **_Even though…_** I told you this wasn't going to be something easy for kids to handle, that you _still_ agreed upon doing. So, I _taught,_ so you can **'learn how'** do it **'better'** than I did. And besides, I still have 'other things' I need to finish up on, that **don't** have time to like this often. And it's not going to take me that long to fix this Spear of yours, That you made yourself. _**(Heavy Sighing)**_ Also…"

"MOJO, STOP TALKING!" Boomer quickly stouts interrupts Mojo's speech. Which he only did, after he saw Mojo Jojo start breathing heavily during a long sentence. "Sorry about that, but your doctor said NOT to do those too long 'over-thought plans' and those 'over-talking to much' speeches, again. Otherwise, you'll start to a seizure or a stroke while that bump in your brain irritating you, gets bigger… from stress" Boomer said, apologizing and reminding Mojo about his health condition he needs to be following. Which Mojo did realize, he had forgotten and was off track. "That problem aside, I'll try to remember that those lessons and start improving on them, as well too" Boomer says acknowledging Mojo's terms and conditions. "I appreciate that, my son" Mojo says nodding his head slowly down one time.

"Now, back to the main topic: 'What happened to **_me_** today?' Well, it started when Me, Brick, and Butch were causing trouble in the city, like we normally do again. And then, as _usual, again_ …" Boomer says as he explains his story from the beginning.

Boomer tells Mojo Jojo about him and his brothers with The Powerpuff Girls in their _"Battle Of The Sexes"_ conflicts again. He mentions where he got the scars, that Boomer showed him, from broken metal shards from a dumpster he crush landed in, because of Buttercup. As well as at his "hiding place" where he got cleaned up, he mentioned that he noticed the shards had some fluid in the dumpster that were infecting his body AND affecting his powers, paralyzing him. He

"Speaking of _weapons…_ " Mojo says as he looks at the right side of an open room.  
"You still haven't finished those others man-made weapons, that you already have back there"

"Oh, come on! Really…" Boomer complain sarcastically. "What about that 'survival bow' I've made before out of wood?"

"What, you mean THIS survival bow you stopped to take a so-called break…" Mojo Jojo brings up, as he pulls out from the left side of his chair, an unfinished survival bow.

"…Or like the 'last nine' bows that broke because you didn't have them even out, when I tested them?" Mojo says with a smirk. Boomer hesitates to back those words up.

"What about the Arrows I made for them?" Boomer asks.

"The wood was too brittle and dried out, the Arrows broke too easily" Mojo answered. This surprised Boomer all he could say was "What?!" as Mojo explains why.

"Well, for starters…"

"You didn't straighten the shaft (sticks) out,

You forgot to sharpen the point tips or make broadheads for them,

You definitely didn't pick the right type of wood to use,

ANNND of course… you forgot to cut in the nock and add put Fletching feathers (flight/tail feathers) at the end make sure it shoots" Mojo says, pointing out all the number of flawed mistakes Boomer's made. Boomer looks away in shame, thinking he might be too stupid not to realize or consider doing that or thinking at all to do that.

"I told you this **_wasn't_** going to be easy task. You have to take this more seriously if you agreed to do this. Cuz I won't always be here to help you all the time… or do it for you" Mojo says patting Boomer's head comforting him. "You need to start proving & showing that you're NOT incompetent, anymore"

"Yeah, I know. You make it sound _**so**_ easy" Boomer complains.

"I don't. Because it's not meant to be that easy or start out to be easy. When you learn from the experience, THEN it gets more simpler to do… sometimes. Doing things the hardest way is usually the easier way" Mojo shares his wisdom. "Also what about that weird metal weapon, you finished over there in that glass display box?"

" _THAT WEAPON,_ came out wrong" Boomer complains looking at the weapon. The weapon is a thick metal whip in a glass display box labeled, _"dead weight"_ on top.

"What do you mean?" Mojo says confused.

"It was _suppose_ to be made of Carbon Fiber and Iron, **NOT** Platinum and Lead! Also, I kinda cut myself testing it" Boomer says reminding Mojo Jojo about the _"failed attempt"_ the last time.

"Oh… yeah, I remember, now" Mojo said. "So… Tell me again, _why_ was that whip you made a 'failed attempt' anyway?"

" _ **(Heavy Sighing)**_ The whip I forged by myself, was **_Suppose to be:_** durable hard, like Iron Steel and flexible soft, like natural thick leather, like most whips are made" Boomer said as he was explaining it, while holding a small cube Iron Ingot. "And after watching those Wyvern-looking dragon's tails called Nadderheads, from the franchise, _'How to Train Your Dragon: Series and Movies',_ and to add on my own creativity idea… I thought it would look cool, if Imade it shot those spikes out of it, as I was swinging it everywhere. Except…" Boomer said as he started to pause again.

"Except… what?" Mojo asked.

"Except… I wasn't paying attention to what needed and I didn't ask your opinion on making it, I got the whip moving flexible like I wanted out of metal" Boomer says adding on "But… I was so damn **STUPID,** I JUST assumed that PLATINUM was the same thing as IRON, BUT SHINIER AND BETTERER! CUZ OF _**THAT**_ , I FEEL MORE STUPID THAN I LOOKED STUPID NOW!" Boomer yells slamming his fist, bending the bed in frustration.

"Yes, I _definitely_ remember mentioning to you that Platinum isn't magnetic, and it's not always a good choice" Mojo says pointing out. "I know! I know! And of course, the spikes **DIDN'T** turn out to my ideas either, including the sensitivity" Boomer adds on. "I'm not following. Despite the whip didn't turn out from the alloy metals you wanted, it _still_ works as you wanted. So how was it useless to y-"

"Do you not noticed the 'usual' extra weight when it hit the floor?" Boomer asks Mojo. "Yeah, why is that?"

"Well… I was trying to make the spikes out Carbon so you can make into Carbon-Fiber Steel. Buuut I got the **_wrong_** carbon. Because what I brought BACK was…"

"200 pounds of Lead" Mojo finishes Boomer figuring it out after the fact. " _ **That**_ explains why it was too heavy"

"And the problem with the spikes was, they only retract in and out, they don't project anywhere or release. And I **STILL DON'T GET** how it keeps shooting out, everytime it's slightly moved or barely touched, because it's somehow too damn sensitive like a nerve, even from the handle. I didn't even _make it_ do that. And if it weren't for that aluminum Barbed hook, that looks like a bold comma or Scorpion's tail tip, that pointing downward, I put at the tip of the whip… somehow. It would still be reacting 'On and Off' from just a breeze and from collecting dust a-" Boomer says until he realizes, he's getting off track and stops.

"Nevermind about 'that' for now. **Back** to the subject, on what happened to me today…" Boomer says resuming where he left off. Boomer continues to mention his day, what he and 'Robin' agreed on, and about The Powerpuff Girls also well.

 _5 minutes later outside showing, Volcano Mountain …_

"You did **WHAT?!"** Are the words that can be heard from miles away of Mojo Jojo screaming in shock.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for "this" chapter. I'll have plans to add you the next one. And yes, Boomer has been watching "Predator" multiple times, cursing that famous line. When he said that** **too,** **of course, The Erymanthian Boar hunting him down in that** **nightmare. but I'll try to keep the words a little bit more censored next time. I get back the weapons that Mojo brought up. If you like the story leave a comment in the review box down below. Until next time… later everyone.**_


	13. Bloody Hell, Suckers

_Meanwhile, back at The Powerpuff Girl's home…_

 _ **(Doorbell ringing)**_ Professor Utonium gets up from his chair after he hears the doorbell ring, and answers the door to see his 3 daughters and their neighbor are at his front door.

"Girls, and Robin your…" The Professor pauses as he looks at his watch and then his clock on the wall to see it's 1 minute before their time limit. The girls arrival time was so unexpected, they _literally_ made it at the last minute before their curfew.

"…right on time?"

"We are?!" All 4 girls respond in unison. But before they can say anything, Buttercup grabs Robin by the the waist and knocks on their front door quickly before dashing off as her front doors open. Her parents (still showing off screen from their point of view) are surprised that Robin made it on time as well, with some help from her girlfriend. But it happened so fast, they don't even have time to notice her dashing off or that they're daughter is a little dizzy.

Before the Professor can ask his raven-haired daughter _"what was **that** about?"_, he notices that Bubbles is holding something.

"Umm… Bubbles, what is THAT your holding?" Blossom asks first, not noticing this sooner. "Oh… right. I almost forgot" Bubbles says, remembering why she brought one of those, "giant bloodsucker" from the woods back home with her. Bubbles then shows her father. "Um, Professor… can can you examine what caused this growth to happen to this?" As the Professor is surprised by what Bubbles, Buttercup jump in the conversation as well. As she does she ignores the fact that, her hands are pressing down on Bubbles's head, with all her weight.. "And what is this anyway some weird alien you found lying around on the way back here?"

"Oww, HEY! Stop that, Buttercup. Your _literally_ giving me a headache" Bubbles complains, as her tomboyish sister does her usual routine, snooping into other people's business or possessions. Blossom steps in and grabs her raven-haired twin sister by the waist. Then, while holding onto Buttercup tightly, she levitates a few feet above Bubbles's head and glides right beside the professor, giving time to finish talking. "Thank you, Blossom. And for the record, _**NO**_ BUTTERCUP, THAT'S _NOT_ WHAT IT IS! What _**THIS IS,**_ is one of those multiple 'Tiger Leeches' that was on Boomer's back while he was unconscious, when we got to the woods to see Bullet. Remember?" Bubbles points out reminding her sisters. The Professor puts his safety gloves on and grabs some tongs from his coat, grabbing the leech and putting it in a plastic container as him and all the girls come inside and shut the door.

 _Meanwhile, outside at Mojo Jojo's lair…_

 _ **"WHAAAT?!"**_ Mojo screamed **soo loud** , it could probably be heard from over 3 miles away. Assuming anyone **_cared_** to noticed at this hour.

"You had The Powerpuff Girls, RIGHT where you wanted them, at your mercy, **paralyzed** under your electricity powers control, _(Of course…)_ AND injured one of the toughest ones by you and you alone, which could've _FINALLY_ giving you the choice of victory…" Mojo complains for a moment, before finishing.

" **… AND _YOU_ JUST LET THEM GO?!**" Mojo shouts sounding completely dumbfounded. " **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING _, BOOMER_!?**"

" _That's_ the problem… I **wasn't** thinking AT ALL! I just… I just wasn't in the mood **or** in the best shape to 'continue' fighting with them. And if not for their 'powerless friend' they brought with them, who removed the last shard stuck in my back, as well as the remaining leeches and settling me down while in fit of blinding rage convincing me, otherwise… I would've DONE THAT and not make it back here, today" Boomer explains to his maker/father that, he wasn't thinking rationally on his decisions and need help from someone else he didn't know. "So basically, what I'm saying is, in your words: 'We were at an impasse.' I didn't know what else to do. And their so-called _'friend'_ helps us both out of THIS mess… by negotiations. Which apparently worked. As well as me and her… forming a truce"

"So this 'truce' was what you wanted to talk to me about?" Mojo asked his son, out of curiosity. And Boomer replied, by nodding his head "yes" to Mojo.

"That… and more, as well. But before _that_ happens… _Tomorrow_ , I going to need your help. I'm going some of your new toys (power equipment), to pull this off… and a few more things" Boomer added.

"I'm listening…" Mojo says, while brushing his lower lip with index finger.

"Also, before you gave me that Chemical X juice…" Boomer adds on changing subject, for a moment.

"Stop calling it _that_ " Mojo answers quickly, as a rushed demand.

"How did you get more blood in my veins, _WITHOUT_ any blood transfusion?" Boomer asks.

"Oh, that simple…" Mojo explains how. "Before I injected The Chemical X inside you, you had lost a lot of blood. Like about, 15% remaining in your system. And _THAT_ wasn't for an injection. Sooo I 'might' have giving you _**A LOT**_ of adrenaline. And I _DO_ mean, _A **'whole damn'** LOT_ of adrenaline. Like, half a '1 liter' soda bottle amount of it full… which explains the 'episode' you had earlier, just recently" Mojo says nervously as he shrugs. Of course, since Boomer doesn't know what adrenaline IS or DO, he doesn't care to ask about it.

"…Ok, Nevermind about that. Back to what I need" Boomer said, confused with his mind going blank, before jumps back the subject they were planning. As if _**Nothing**_ just happened.

 _Meanwhile, back at the Powerpuff Girl's home in the Professor's lab…_

Professor Utonium has some large syringe, mix with three different fluids inside, extracted from the large leech's stomach and insides, that Bubbles brought back. The Professor the professor examines the fluid samples on his large new telescope. While his three daughters are levitating and hovering over him. The girls are anxious and curious to see what their dad has discovered.

"How many of these…" Professor Utonium asks, unsure what Bubbles brought from the woods. "Leeches, Professor" Blossom answers. "Thank you, Blossom. How many of these _leeches_ did you find on Boomer, that were _THIS_ big, girls?"

Blossom doesn't say anything, because she wasn't close enough to see, while being attacked by the Golden Eagle, but she doesn't mention _THAT_ part to the Professor.

Bubbles saw where Boomer was, unconscious. But forgot as she remembers being attacked by a provoked Bald Eagle, and like Blossom she ALSO doesn't mention this to the Professor as well.

And Buttercup, who was the only barely close enough to see Robin, next to Boomer, but didn't notice the leeches, since she was distracted trying to telepathically talk to Robin while dealing with a falcon provoked and was trying to reach bullet who was pinned down by a hawk with an artificial wing, at the same time. So basically, like her sister's, she _TOO_ lies to the Professor, not bringing up what _really_ happened in the woods, to his attention.

The Powerpuff Girls were _actually_ going to keep their promise to Boomer, about keeping his hiding place quiet from others?

So in short, the **only** person who has a straight answer on how many of those leeches on Boomer, who witnessed it happen close up, and would know, would probably be…

 _ **(Heavy Sighing in Buttercup's head)**_ _"Robin…"_ Buttercup thinks to herself, as she knows she's gonna need to talk Robin telepathically from her house, without making it look obvious to her father and sisters… and making it quick as well.

* * *

 _ **So that's THIS Chapter. Sorry I'm late with this. For all of those who have been reading & liking my stories I wrote and been waiting patiently, I have no excuses, I got lazy on something else and I completely forgot to resume on this. I still plan to continue on this story, THAT'S never going to change. But I plan to do some Ppg crossovers. Maybe from the Touhou ****Project's**_ _ **franchise?**_ **Anyway… if you like this Chapter, leave a comment in the review box below. Until next time, later.**


End file.
